Naruto of the Rinnegan
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Armed with the Rinnegan Naruto bides his time before returning to the underworld to bring the Uzumaki clan back to it's former glory. Rinnegan/Chakra/Devil Naruto OP dont like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm having some trouble with 'Road to Peace' I had this idea floating in my mind for a bit and decided to get it down before I forgot. This one will be a bit different than the other one as Naruto will be a devil already. Though he will not belong to anyone, he'll have his own peerage which I'll let you all make suggestions on. Note that this Naruto will also have Rinnegan but how he got it will be explained.**

Kuoh Academy known mostly for being a prestigious all girl academy has gone co-ed. After the announcement the school was flooded with male students wanting to join, mostly because the male to female ratio was more females than males. Most guys went with the expectation to get laid or get many girlfriends. Naruto however was there for a different reason. To lay low.

He and his peerage had been found by some older devils wishing to kill him to finally make the Uzumaki clan extinct. He was handled easily. He and his peerage needed to flee though, if one guy was able to find him, then more would undoubtedly follow.

He wasn't happy that he had to go to school but he knew it was necessary, he needed to blend in and what better place to do so than a high school?

Naruto is 5'9 ft. tall with short blonde hair spiked up in different directions. He's wearing the Kuoh Academy standard boy's uniform which consists of a black blazer that he keeps open, a white undershirt, matching black trousers, and black shoes.

Once he reaches the building he can't help but be a bit amazed. The architecture is really astounding. He walks inside and is not surprised to see a lot more women than men roaming the halls. He roams for about ten minutes before finding the administration office and heads inside to get his schedule.

As the secretary is busy on her computer he sends out a small pulse of power to see how many devils were here. He senses about fifteen devils. Two high class, a Gremory and a Sitri. The rest are low class, most likely their peerage. A minute later he got his schedule and heads to his first class.

Again no surprise that it's about ninety percent female with about three other guys. Looking around at everyone he recognizes one. It's the Sitri he had sensed a few minutes ago. Like all the other girls, she is wearing the female uniform. (Forgive me it's pretty hard to describe it). She has some red glasses adorning her face and has short black hair in a bob cut. Naruto immediately realizes. She is gorgeous. She has this strict no nonsense vibe coming off of her which Naruto likes a lot.

"Class we have a new transfer student joining us today, please make him feel welcome. Introduce yourself to the class young man." Says the teacher.

Clearing his throat he speaks, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I'm seventeen and I just moved to town. Nice to meet all of you, please treat me well." He finishes bowing. He can't use his real name since that would be counterproductive, so he'll just use his dads for now.

"Great, now why don't you take a seat next to Shitori-san. Please raise your hand so he can know who you are." Instructs the teacher. The Sitri raises her hand. Naruto makes no outward indication that something is wrong but inside, " _Shitori? So she's using an alias as well. Smart._ "

Throughout the whole class period Naruto would steal glances at her while concealing his devil power. No need to be caught yet, though one thing that he was afraid of was anyone sensing his chakra. But what are the chances of another chakra user being here?

Once the class period was over he begins walking to his next class which was Math. As he's walking the notices that everyone, both men and women alike were moving out of the way for two girls. Recognizing both of them as the other high class devil, along with her peerage member. It was the Gremory and a black haired beauty.

The Gremory is an average sized red head with some strands sticking out from the top of her head. She wears the standard woman's uniform, though it looks like the shirt might burst due to the size of her breasts.

Her companion was also average sized. He had black hair tied into a ponytail being held together by an orange ribbon. She wore the woman's uniform as well and she had boobs just as, if not bigger than the Gremory.

Everyone's moving calling them the two great 'Onee-sans' and the guys drooling over their breasts, which he had to admit were pretty damn big.

" _So that's his fiancée huh? I can see why he would brag about it with boobs like that. Though I still think the Sitri is better._ " He thinks to himself. They notice him and he nods and continues on his merry way. He didn't turn around so he didn't see the shocked faces on them since he so casually ignored them.

His second and third classes were pretty boring, everyone in there was an average human, though most of them were stupid. The girls would gossip all period long while the guys would be talking about who they wanted to bone. Naruto had to shake his head, if you were going to talk about something like that at least do it when you're not in earshot.

His fourth class however was amusing. After introducing himself yet again, he found out he had three other devils in the class. Two woman both small and white haired. One of them had the woman's uniform although without the black cape thing the others wore. She had short hair and had almost no expression on her face. This is Koneko Toujo servant of the Gremory. Other than them the rest were just males and females.

The other one had longer white hair and had it somewhat curled towards the end. She had a serious look on her face. This is Momo Hanakai, servant of the Sitri.

The last one was a fellow blonde. He had short blonde hair and a mole under his left eye. He wore the male uniform though instead of a blazer he wore a short sleeved white button up with a black bolo tie.

Normally it would be weird seeing the two girls here considering they're first years but he assumes they must have been too advanced for their own course.

Throughout the class period he couldn't concentrate. He knew that he was getting looks from the blonde boy and the short haired girl. Seeing that they were so focused on him he decided it was time to troll him to get them off his back.

He noticed the teacher looking in his direction so he made it seem like he was conversing with the boy. Knowing that teachers usually pick those talking he lured her in.

"Kiba-san. Would you mind answering the question I just asked?" Said the teacher somewhat upset at having to speak over a student.

Naruto tapped his desk to get the boy's attention. Once he looked over Naruto moved his mouth so the boy could read his lips. Knowing that the boy was a devil he should have no problem reading his lips.

Kiba looked back at the teacher and said confidently, "Asa Akira."

The girl's jaws dropped. Naruto along with the other males of the class were doing their best to hold in their laughter, though they were failing miserably since you could hear the snickering going on.

"Please sit down and do not speak again Kiba-san." Said the teacher obviously upset. Kiba looked so confused as to what happened but did as he was told anyways.

The rest of the class period went as expected. The boy didn't look his way again.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, he didn't have any other devils in his classes so it was pretty boring. As he headed out the door he noticed the two white haired girls from his English class.

He had to hold back a chuckle as he remembered what had transpired. Looking at them with an eye brow raised the short haired one spoke first.

"Naruto-senpai, our president would like for you to meet her at our club room if you wouldn't mind." She spoke in a monotone voice.

"Wait before that what's your name?" He questioned.

"Toujo Koneko." She said just as dull.

"And you?" He says looking at the other girl.

"My name is Hanakai Momo, and the student council president would also like to meet with you." She said.

"I'll go with Toujo-san first since she did tell me first, after I'm finished I'll head to the Student council room. Is that acceptable?" He asks

"That's fine senpai, I'll let her know." She says before walking away.

"Well lead the way Toujo-san." He says smiling. Though he couldn't help but think, " _Ok, so they must know something is up with me since the Gremory wants to talk to me but how did they find out? There's no way they could've felt my devil energy._ "

Upon reaching the 'Occult Research Club' room he couldn't help but wonder how did the school afford such a place. It had a built in shower crying out loud.

He hears a cough and looks up and sees the Gremory girl and her black haired servant standing behind her. She's sitting behind her Victorian style desk. Now he's no expert of décor but it goes good with the room.

"Welcome the occult research club Namikaze-san, I'm Rias Gremory, and this is Akeno Himejima." Rias states motioning to herself than to the black haired girl.

Taking a seat he asks, "So what did you call me here for?"

She smiles and asks, "Would you like some tea?" He shakes his head negative.

"Very well, then let's get down to business shall we?" She says.

"Good idea, I wish I would've thought of that." He says, trying to contain a smile as he sees her eyebrow twitch.

Getting a hold of herself she looks at him with a straight face and asks, "I'd like to know exactly what you are."

"I beg your pardon?" He asks feigning ignorance.

Her eyes narrow as she speaks, "I know you're not human, Koneko told us that she could sense chakra from you."

" _So that's how they found out, the little girl sensed me. Most likely the other girl did too and told her master._ " He thinks.

Before he could answer back the door opened and three people walked in. The first was Kiba Yuuto who upon looking at him gave him a dirty look. The next was Koneko looking as dull as ever, eating a cookie. Finally was someone he hadn't seen.

He was about the same height as himself and wore the male uniform just like him. Although he wore a red undershirt and used blue shoes rather than black. He looked at him before asking, "What's the new student doing here?" Right after he spoke his eyes sparkled with recognition "You're the one who tricked Kiba into answering a question with a porn stars name." He says laughing.

He goes up to Naruto and sticks his fist out. Naruto holds his up as well and they fist bump. "I'm Issei Hyoudo." He introduces himself.

"Namikaze Naruto."

He looks over at Kiba who still has a nasty look on his face. He had been told who Asa Akira was and he wasn't amused.

"I take it you're still mad about what happened in class?" He asks smiling.

Not surprisingly the boy just narrowed his eyes further. He looked away from him when he heard Rias cough to get his attention.

"Oh, right, well I do have chakra and I'm also a devil just like you guys." He says

The group was somewhat shocked, while it wasn't unheard of it was rare for a devil to have chakra. The only known ones were Koneko and her sister Kuroka, both of which were reincarnated yokai.

"I see, and what are you doing in my territory without my permission?" She questions raising her power up a bit.

"I don't exactly like your tone of voice but if you must know I haven't been in the underworld for a long time, I don't know what place belongs to who." He said, it was a lie he knew who it belonged to but he didn't need a headache right now.

"So you're a stray?" She asks, though she didn't say it menacingly. It sounded more among the lines of someone scheming something.

" _He's pretty weak from what I'm feeling but if trained correctly he could be a valuable asset. It will even help out with my problem even more._ " She thinks before speaking.

"Namikaze-san, I have a proposition for you, how would you like to join my peerage? It would grant you protection from being hunted down and you'd be more powerful than you are now." She says smiling.

"Hmm, no." Her eyes widen.

"Why not?"

"Because I already have my own peerage." He says shocking her. Only high class devils had peerages, as heir to the Gremory clan she had to know every high class devil there was.

"If you were a high class devil I'd know about it." She says

"I'm a special case." He says before looking at the clock. "If you'll excuse me I have to go visit Shitori-san as well. Goodbye." He says leaving.

" _I don't like her attitude, and her display of power was pathetic for a king._ " He thinks upset at how she spoke to him as if she were stronger than him. It didn't take him long to get to the student council room.

He walks inside and sees the Sitri working on some papers. Next to her is a girl wearing the woman's uniform. She has long flowing black hair that reaches far down her back, and wears blue framed glasses.

The Sitri looks up and notices him and stops what she's doing.

"Thank you for coming Namikaze-san. My name is Sona Sitri. Would you like some tea?" She asks.

"That would be great." He says.

"Tsubaki, please get him some tea." She orders. The now named Tsubaki nods and does as she's told.

He sees Sona motion him over to a small area in the room where two small couches are along with a small coffee table. She pulls out a chess board and sets it up. She motions him to sit.

"First I'd like to tell you that I heard about the incident in your class today." She says straight faced. Naruto once again can't help but laugh at the memory.

He sees his tea being placed in front of him, and notices that Tsubaki's eyes narrow as he laughs.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. Before she can speak he snaps his fingers in realization. "AHA, I know why you're mad, you're upset that I embarrassed your crush aren't you?" He says smiling.

She blushes and looks away. He hit it right on the mark.

"If you would please stop teasing her we can continue." Sona says. "Since you already spoke to Rias you know that we're devils. She either told you or you figured it out on your own." She says moving a piece.

"One of the members of my peerage told me that she sensed chakra from you. So I have to ask, are you a yokai?"

He moves a piece stopping her strategy. "No, I'm a devil." He says.

"We're you aware that you were in shared property between the Gremory's and the Sitri's?" She asks moving another piece. Unlike Rias she sounded calm and didn't try to intimidate him. He likes this one.

"No, like I told Gremory I haven't been to the underworld in a very long time, so I don't know what belongs to who." Another piece moved. She furrowed her brows at the board. He was good.

" _No doubt Rias is trying to get him to join her peerage too. She already got Hyoudo I need to at least get this one. Chakra capable devils are hard to come by and rias already has one._ "

Looking up from the board she says, "Namikaze-san I would like for you to join my peerage." Looking straight into his eyes. He can't help but stare back for a bit before snapping out of it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I already have my own peerage. Now before you ask how that's possible I'll tell you what I told Gremory. I'm a special case. However if you'd like I would be more than willing to become allies with you. Under one condition." He says moving another piece. Just a bit more and he wins.

"What would that be?" She asked with a straight face. Though on the inside she was curious as to what he would want. She moved another piece. Unaware of the trap set.

"We call each other by our first names. Even in public, complete with suffixes and everything." He says smiling at her. Moving one more piece.

She can't help but let a little pink appear on her cheeks at the familiarity of calling someone by their first name.

"How would I benefit from this? From what I know apart from chakra you're not releasing much power." She says concentrating on the board again.

"Hmm, do you know how to put up barriers to seal in power?" He asks. She nods

"Please do so." He says. She calls Tsubaki and they erect a strong barrier around themselves. At first nothing happened but then they felt it. Overwhelming pressure coming from Naruto. Right before the barrier would have broken he stopped.

He displayed to them a fraction of what he was capable of. Sona didn't need to be told twice. She accepted the deal.

"Very well, I will accept your condition Namikaze-san." She says looking at Naruto, who was looking back at her with one eyebrow raised. Realizing her mistake she says it again.

She looks away blushing a bit before repeating herself. "Very well, I accept your condition… Naruto-Kun."

Smiling brightly he shakes her hand. "Good to hear it Sona-Chan." He once again looks at the clock, he needs to get going. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Sona-Chan, I need to get home. Oh and by the way, checkmate." He says before leaving.

Looking down she sees her king is completely cornered. She's shocked, someone just beat her without really trying. That and she got herself a powerful new ally. Rias may have gotten the red dragon emperor, but she got the better deal in the end.

Naruto got home within fifteen minutes. He bought a house for him and his peerage while they stay here indefinitely. It might as well be called a mansion. It was three stories tall and had enough back yard space to build a training ground. Walking inside he could hear two people arguing.

Heading to the living room he saw the two culprits. One of them was eating chips on the couch making a mess with the crumbs. He is 6'1 ft. tall has spiky blue hair, wears a black somewhat unzipped shirt with a white upturned collar over it. He wears black pants with two belts around his waist, one of which is holding a sword. His most distinct feature though is the jaw like bone on the right side of his face. This is his Knight Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. A stray yokai he found on his travels. He refused to join at first but eventually joined when he saw what power Naruto had.

The other one was a shorter female. Long white hair that reached to her mid back. She has red eyes and wears a black choker on her neck with two chains dangling from it. She has a white long sleeve button up shirt and a brown plaid skirt. She's a shinso vampire. Naruto was able to get her to join by helping her get out of a mess with her family. ( **Will be explained later, same with Grimmjow** ). Her name is Moka Akashiya his bishop.

"I'm telling you Naruto-Sama will be upset when he sees the couch this dirty you imbecile." She yells at the blue haired man.

"Shup the fuck up woman, I'm trying to watch wrestling." He says as he eats more chips and purposely makes more of a mess. Before they can kill each other Naruto makes himself known.

"Alright that's enough." He says as he sits down on the other couch perpendicular to the one Grimmjow is on.

"So how was school?" Grimmjow asks mockingly knowing the blonde didn't want to go.

Ignoring the obvious jab he replied. "It was alright, I've managed to ally us with the Sitri heir so I think that's a good thing." He says before asking something else. "Have the others come back from their task yet?"

This time it was Moka who answered. "Not yet, they should be back from recon tomorrow." Nodding he heads upstairs and hears them start arguing again. He makes a mental note never to leave them alone again if he wants peace.

Once his peerage returns he can ask them about any potential recruits. Maybe, if he was lucky there would be some as he still had a few unused pieces.

 **Well that was chapter one. I know I shouldn't be writing any more new stories since I have others to work on but I couldn't help it. Anyways leave your suggestions for who you want in the peerage. Anyone from any anime you want, but please add a bit on how you think they could be acquired. I also would like both male and female members not just an all-female peerage. How he has one will be explained as well. Also starting next chapter I'll slow the pacing down a bit. I know this one was kind of fast.**

 **Peerage:**

 **Naruto – King**

 **Queen - ?**

 **Grimmjow – Knight**

 **Moka – Bishop**

 **Knight - ?**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Rooks - ?**

 **Pawns - ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, over the course of 24 hours this story has gotten almost 200 follows. That's insane thank you all. Let me start by clearing something up, now I'm going by what I've read online about the evil pieces here so bear with me. Someone brought up a good point, Gasper needed a mutation piece to be reincarnated, Moka is much stronger and she only needed a bishop. Same with Grimmjow, we know they're ridiculously strong. I saw that Ajuka said there's many secrets to the evil pieces. I think one of them if that the stronger the king gets the stronger the pieces, therefore requiring less powerful pieces to reincarnate someone. That's what I'm going with anyways that's why Grimmjow and Moka needed regular pieces as opposed to mutated. Anyways on to the story.**

In the Occult Research Club room we find two ladies playing a game of chess and conversing. They were the heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri clan respectfully. Sona and Rias are playing chess like they normally do when they wish to talk about anything happening around them having to do with the supernatural.

"So what is this is I'm hearing about a nun?" Asks Sona as she moves a piece on the board.

Rias sighs as she thinks of a strategy before replying. "Issei made friends with a nun, she was recently captured by the fallen angel that first killed him and now he wants to go save her."

"What are your thoughts about that?" she asks.

"I'm going to let him go, he'll most likely go even if I tell him no, Yuuto and Koneko will go with him no doubt." She replies "If she proves useful I'll add her to my peerage. Issei keeps his friend and I get a potential new piece. It's not a bad deal."

"While we're here I'd like to discuss another issue." Rias says with a serious face.

Sona isn't stupid, she knows what the 'issue' is but will go along with it to tell Rias the news.

"What issue would that be?"

"Namikaze Naruto. He's operating in our territory without permission and from what I gathered from our talk he doesn't seem to be affiliated with the underworld if he hasn't been there in Maoh knows how long. He's a threat and needs to be eliminated." She says

"Eliminated?"

"Yes, not only is he in our territory but no one has heard of him. He needs to be dealt with."

Sona decides to have a bit of fun with her friend/rival. "I'm surprised you want him killed rather than to get him to join your peerage."

Rias tsks "I did ask him to join but he refused, he told me he had his own peerage which I don't know how that's possible."

"He didn't say anything else?" Sona asks curiously

"He just said he's a special case and left. Anyway back to my point he needs to be dealt with."

Sona allows herself to chuckle a bit. "There will be no need for that Rias. He has permission to be here." Sona says shocking Rias

"What?"

"I am allowing him to be here. He's my ally after all." She says with a smirk.

"He allied himself with you?" Rias asks, why didn't he ally himself with her? She wonders

"Please don't take this the wrong way Rias but even if you tried to deal with him you wouldn't be able to."

Rias narrows her eyes and crosses her arms at her chest. "And why not?"

"Yesterday when he first offered to ally himself with me I asked what I would get out of it since he felt so weak. He had Tsubaki and I erect a barrier to contain power. He raised his power to a level that made it hard for me to breathe, and he was just sitting there not even trying. He's out of our league." She explains

Rias just stays quiet to focus on the game. " _Damn, if only I could get him to at least ally himself with me, he'd be a great help._ "

"Do not be so upset Rias, you already got Hyoudo and you're probably getting another piece later tonight. I think it's about time I got something."

Rias grumbled about needing him more and kept playing.

-With Naruto-

Naruto is currently in his room laying down. " _The others should have been here by now but only three have shown up._ " He thinks to himself before getting up. He stretches and heads down stairs to the common room of the house. Everybody is doing their own thing. Grimmjow is lounging on the couch watching COPS. At one of the tables in the corner of the room Moka is silently reading a book while drinking tomato juice. This time there are three others among them.

Noticing that there's still some members missing he asks, "Where are the others?"

Grimmjow responds, "I got word that they heard about someone who might be interesting for our group, they went to go see for themselves."

He nods.

"So, anything interesting going down?" He asks as he too sits on the couch just in time to see a man get tased by the police.

"Actually yes, some of my connects have informed me of a fallen angel gathering tonight. They're supposed to sacrifice some nun I think." Replies a young man. He's a young man with blonde hair, he wears glasses atop his head, and he has a blue short sleeved button up which he keeps open revealing his toned body. He has grey pants which are held up by a belt. This is Salvatore Doni, Europe's greatest swordsman, Former Exorcist of the Vatican. He is also Naruto's other Knight.

"You still have connections? I thought everyone turned their back on you once you exiled." Said a female voice. Naruto looked over at her, she is an average sized woman. She wears black leather pants, shin high black boots and a black bustier which draws attention to her breasts if he's honest. She wears black arm guards and also has blonde hair though hers reaches to her mid-back. She has two pistols she regularly uses. She is a former demon hunter, who at one point even targeted Naruto. Her name is Trish. One of Naruto's rooks.

"Trish." He says, scolding her.

"I wasn't mocking him this time it's a legitimate question." She defends herself. Let it be known that she can be cruel at times mostly to her enemies but occasionally makes a snide remark at her fellow members.

"Yes I still have connections Trish." He says not at all bothered by her question. He's the always in a good mood kind of person.

"So the fallen are going to sacrifice someone. What for?" He asks mostly to himself. Deciding it's worth looking into he speaks up.

"Doni. You know where they're meeting right?"

Doni nods.

"Good, then I'm going to send two of you to the location and I want you to see if the nun is worth being reincarnated." He says. Suddenly a figure jumps up from his position on the other couch.

He is a tall individual with black hair slicked back with one strand hanging down in the front. He has collared armor around his neck, shins and crotch. The crotch having a jewel in the center. He wears colored bracers on his left arm as well. He also wears white baggy pants and black shoes. He is Askin Nakk Le Varr. A former member of a German human faction called quincies. Humans with unique powers. He found him on the verge of death after being left for dead by their leader. He's one of the more unique members of his peerage. He required a mutated Rook to reincarnate him.

"Grimmjow, what do you say we go investigate this together." He says pointing at Grimmjow with both hands in a gun like motion. (Google Askin vs Grimmjow. Third picture).

"No you annoy me." He replies.

"No, Askin, you're over qualified for this job." He pauses to think, "Wait all of you are over qualified, however there's no use sending you, you're arguably the strongest member of the peerage besides myself. Doni, Grimmjow, you two will go. If you think she's worth it bring her back, if not do as you please."

Doni nods enthusiastically, Grimmjow just grunts in acknowledgement. Naruto leaves them to their own devices and continues watching TV. Hopefully everything goes smoothly. Usually when sending Grimmjow on a job he tends to piss someone off.

-Later that night-

If one looked very closely or had incredible senses they would be able to make out the silhouettes of two figures approaching a dark church. Either they had one of those two or just ears in general since the two people seemed to be bickering.

"Damn, we're late. Way to go Grimmjow." Complained Doni.

Grimmjow burps before looking over at the man. "It's not my fault I got hungry on the way here, besides what are you bitching at me for you also ate so shut up, look we're here."

The sounds of fighting could be heard from inside the church, both men looked at each other before sneaking in and hiding on the support beams of the ceiling of the church watching the action unfold. Doni noticed a small blonde haired girl on an altar of sorts and tells Grimmjow, "Look we came too late, they already sacrificed her." In a whisper.

Grimmjow ignores him as he watches a brown haired boy attack a scantily clad fallen angel. The attack caught her off guard. He hit her hard enough to send her into the air before grabbing her by the arm bringing her back to him.

He heard ' **BOOST** ' and felt as the boy's power double and hit the woman again knocking her out.

Doni comments "That was a good attack, but it was a lucky hit."

Grimmjow agrees "Yeah she was caught off guard by his sacred gear and paid the price. If she knew it was coming he'd never have connected."

They watch as the boy goes to check on the nun, he's crying. They hear the woman stirring again and she comes to. They also see a voluptuous red head come up and stand next to the boy. They look down on her and she transforms into an innocent looking girl and talk to Issei.

"Issei you wouldn't kill me would you? Look I still have the gift you bought me." She says trying to manipulate the boy into sparing her.

"I think Trish would like this girl's style." Says Doni.

"President, do you mind." He says walking away.

Grimmjow nods his head down and they jump down right in time to see the Red head kill the fallen angel. To an average devil that kind of power would've been impressive but to them it was mediocre at best.

They observe the girl while the others are busy. "So what do you think? Should we take her with us?" Asks Doni

Grimmjow looks her over once, "Nah, there's no way she'd survive with us. She looks way to fragile. She'd be killed quickly."

"And who are you?" Asks the red head looking right at them, her power still flaring. Grimmjow allows a big grin to spread across his face as he sees her direct her power at him.

"I'll tell you once, get away from Asia." She says menacingly. Doni shakes his head because he knows Grimmjow is going to rile her up by ignoring her. He too stays in place.

"Yuuto. Take the blonde one, I'll deal with the blue haired one." She says.

In a burst of speed a blonde boy attacks his fellow blonde with a downward slash with one of his swords. Doni doesn't move from his spot, he just summons his own sword and raises it horizontally with one hand, not budging. He then waits for the blades to connect before swinging his blade sending Kiba away from him.

Meanwhile Rias fires her power of destruction at the blue haired man intending on ending him. What she didn't expect was for him to just casually smack it away with one hand. He looks at her, his facial expression gone and asks in a bored voice, "Is that all? All that build up for a pathetic attack like that?" He says disappointed.

"C'mon we're leaving."

They disappear in a burst of speed not caring that she was going to reincarnate the nun. She was worthless to them anyway.

They arrive back home in no time. Naruto is the only one in the common room, everyone else is either asleep or just in their room doing whatever.

He looks up and sees them entering. "Report." He commands

"You didn't miss much, there was nothing interesting. The nun was dead already when we got there. Doni wanted to stop by and get some food so we were late" He lied "We didn't bother bringing the nun with us, she was too weak looking. She wouldn't last a day here."

Naruto goes over what he's told ignoring Doni in the back claiming that it was Grimmjow's fault they were late.

Naruto nods trusting Grimmjow's word. He's usually a good at knowing if a person is strong or not. Doni heads to his room while Grimmjow stays behind.

"Something you need Grimmjow?" Naruto asks curiously

"When are you gonna reveal those freaky eyes to everyone so we can head to the underworld? I was promised a lot of strong opponents." He says

"Soon. We only need a few more members to complete the peerage and we can head down there. Do not worry I'll keep my end of the deal, you will fight a Satan I guarantee it." He says flashing his purple ringed eyes briefly. Grimmjow smirks before heading upstairs.

-The next day-

Naruto is walking down the hallway of Kuoh Academy heading to class when he sees Sona standing outside his first class.

"Good morning Sona-Chan. Were you waiting to see me? I'm touched." He says smiling

"Good morning Naruto-Kun. There is something I'd like to discuss with you." She says keeping a straight face ignoring the shocked looks others were giving her. It's not every day that they hear the student council president act so familiar with someone, a boy at that.

She motions him to walk with her, they had plenty of time so he figured why not.

"I'd like to introduce you to my peerage today. If we're going to be allies I'd like to know who I'm working with." She says

Naruto can understand that, it wouldn't do any good if she accidentally attacked one of his members. Not that they would die but still.

"That sounds fine, when would you like to do it?" He asked.

Some of the students around them stopped in their tracks. The new kid and the student council president were planning when to 'do it' the rumors would be spreading like wildfire by tomorrow.

"How about after school today in my office?"

"Hmm yeah that's fine, though not all of my peerage is here just so you know." He says

Once school was over Naruto sent a small pulse of power, just strong enough so that those in his home could come to the school. Heading to Sona's office he wonders what her peerage is like. Upon entering he notices that there are some other people here besides Sona and her peerage.

It seems Rias Gremory decided to attend this little get together.

"Gremory Rias, I didn't know you'd be attending." He says with no malice.

"I hope you don't mind but I felt that since we do share the territory it would be best if we both knew your peerage." She says calmly

"I don't mind at all Sona-Chan" He replies.

"Sona-Chan? I didn't know you two were that close." Rias comments, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Before Naruto could reply he felt his peerage arrive at the school. A few seconds later he says "Come in."

The door opens up and five individuals walk inside. Sona takes the time to analyze them quickly as they each enter the room. Rias does the same thing, though when she notices two certain men enter she gets upset.

"You guys again?!" She says looking at Grimmjow and Doni, mostly Grimmjow.

"You guys want to tell me what this is about?" Naruto asks

"Oh yeah we met her and her peerage at the church last night." Says Doni

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"I told you there was nothing interesting. She attacked us we took care of her and left" Says Grimmjow shrugging.

Naruto could feel a vein threatening to emerge on his forehead. Of course Grimmjow pissed someone off. Taking a breath to calm himself down he speaks.

"I apologize for their behavior." He says to Rias. She calms down but remains on guard.

"Anyway, this is my peerage. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, my Knight. Salvatore Doni, my other Knight. Trish, my rook. Moka Akashiya, my bishop. Finally Askin Nakk Le Varr my Mutated Rook." He introduces them. "Some of the others are not here at the moment."

Both Sona and Rias were in slight awe at the members. They could feel the power radiating off of them. Not only that but Sona couldn't help but wonder, how did Naruto attain Europe's greatest swordsman? She knew of him, she liked to know of strong people from around the world. She's not surprised Rias doesn't know, what with her fiancée problem and what not.

Clearing her throat she decided it was time to introduce her own peerage. "Nice to meet you all, this is my peerage. Tsubaki Shinra, my queen. Hanakai Momo, my bishop." The following was a medium sized girl with brown hair with two short braids, she wore a thin blue headband on her head and had a medium sized bust. She also wore the standard woman's uniform. Kusaka Reya. Sona's bishop.

Up next is another girl. She had shoulder length maroonish colored hair in two pigtails with two bangs adorning her face, one strand sticking up at the top of her head. She has a big smile and waves at the group happy to meet them. She's her Knight Meguri Tomoe.

Next up is yet another girl. This one had shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes, a somewhat large bust. She wore the women's uniform though she opted to wear thigh high black socks with it. She is Sona's rook Yura, Tsubasa.

This one was a male. He wears the boy's uniform, though he forgoes the blazer, and instead wears a vertical striped white long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up. He has short somewhat spiked hair and grey eyes. He's Sona's pawn worth four pieces Saji, Genshirou. (He doesn't love Sona in this story.

Finally there was one more girl. She has brown hair worn in two twin ponytails. Like Meguri she seemed to be happy, a little too happy. She wears the woman's uniform although she wears green striped thigh high socks, which Naruto was sure was against the rules. She too is a pawn Nimura, Ruruko.

Rias follows suit and introduces her peerage as well. Once everyone was introduced they just took some time to get acquainted. Some more than others. Grimmjow was being asked multiple questions regarding his jaw fragment and hair by the cute little girl Nimura. It was funny seeing him try to keep his composure and not tell her to shut up as she bombarded him with questions with an innocent smile on her face.

Interestingly enough Naruto saw Tsubaki look at Doni. He'd smile at her and she'd look away. Maybe this girl is into Knights. They stayed there for half an hour more since Sona and Rias were going to compete to see who would go to the familiar forest tomorrow since only one group is allowed at a time.

-The following day-

Students of Kuoh academy were not to leave the school grounds until classes were dismissed. So we find Naruto once again in the student council room, by himself this time, playing chess with Sona. Chess is not his favorite game even though he's good at it but if Sona liked chess he liked chess.

"So you're upset that Rias beat you in dodge ball and is at the forest right now?" He asks moving a piece.

"Yes." She says

"Well look at the bright side, you get to spend time with me." He says pointing at himself while smiling. She stares back with a blank face.

"Great" She says in a monotone. He deflates. There's got to be some way to cheer her up. Suddenly he's hit with an idea.

"Hmm, how about we make this game interesting." He says leaning back in his chair. She raises an eyebrow and asks "How?"

"If you win this game I'll answer any question you may have about me."

He sees her contemplating it. If there's one thing a girl like her likes is knowledge.

"And if you win?" She asks

"If I win, you let me take you on a date." He says looking her dead in the eyes.

Her eyes widen a bit and a barely noticeable pink appears on her cheeks. The thought of getting some answers was too much and she agreed. They played for about ten more minutes, Naruto turning the heat up a bit to finish the game swiftly.

It was a pretty good game but he would set traps within traps to get her cornered. She never thought she'd meet someone who could beat her like this.

"Well looks like I win. C'mon we're leaving." He says standing up.

"We can't leave now we're not allowed to." She says scolding him.

"Come on live a little. We're just going for lunch we'll be back in a jiffy." He says before he grabs her by the hand and they leave the school unnoticed.

They ended up at a buffet in the middle of a shopping center. Sona served herself one plate of food and sat down at their table waiting for her blonde haired date to come back. She didn't have to wait long.

He returned balancing three plates before placing them at a table. She blinked rapidly, was he going to eat that all by himself? He was.

They talked about anything they could think of whether it was Naruto telling her about some of the adventures he's been on with his peerage or what Sona's hobbies were. At first she was hesitant to leave school but the more time she spent with Naruto she relaxed and enjoyed herself.

She told him about how her queen seems to have her eyes on his knight, while eating. When she looked up she noticed him staring at her. Not a hard stare, nor ogling. Just looking right at her with a small smile on his face. All the attention was on her.

She was not used to this attention, mostly because she'd never been on a date before. Most of the people at school usually only look at Rias and Akeno. Not that she has a problem with them but no one pays attention to the smart girl, almost every guy at school just look at a girl's body.

She remembered before she broke her arranged marriage even her former fiancée would look at her body only. Not as bad as Rias's but still it annoyed her. Naruto was different though, he was looking at her face. Not only was he stronger than her but he beat her at chess too.

She wouldn't have minded if it was him that she was engaged to. " _No, no, no, where did that come from? I just met him a few days ago. His kindness is just refreshing that's all._ " She tells herself trying to reason.

She notices him make a face. "What's wrong?" She asks him

"Well we kind of missed two classes." He says chuckling rubbing his neck.

"Idiot." She says before they head back to school quickly. As they head back to school Naruto doesn't notice she has a smile on her face. It's been a while that she was able to enjoy herself as much as she did today. They arrived at school relatively in time for the last period of the day. Before Sona left he called out to her.

"Hey Sona-Chan. We should go out again soon, you're fun to be around." He tells her.

That's the first time someone has told her that she's fun. Usually people tell her that she's too stiff and that she's boring. That she should be a little more like her older sister.

She pushes her glasses up and turns back around. "I'll consider it." She says. Naruto just smiles and heads to class. Though at this point he's not sure why even bother. The rest of the day Naruto just thought about how he actually got a date with Sona.

-The next day-

Naruto had found Issei in the hallway in the morning. The two got along fairly well so he struck up conversation noticing that he looked kind of upset.

"Hey Hyoudo, something wrong?" He asks. For the next few minutes he had to listen to Issei rage about what happened last night.

"So let me see if I got this straight. You were about to have sex with Rias." Issei nods. "Then this Grayfia woman shows up in your room."

"Uninvited" Says Issei.

"Uninvited, then proceeds to insult you." Another nod "and you just sat there and took it."

"Yes"

"Hyoudo if that were me, this Grayfia woman would've been kicked out of my house in a heartbeat."

"But she's the wife of the current Satan." Naruto's mood drops at the mention of the red head. Not wanting to draw suspicion he reverts back to his normal self.

"I don't care if it was Betty White, she'd still be kicked out." He says. The bell rings. "Alright I gotta get to class, I'll talk to you later."

-2 hours after school-

Naruto didn't see Issei again so he didn't get a chance to give him any more helpful tips on dealing with uninvited guests. He was bored in his room so he decided to see if Sona would like to go out again.

Was it too soon to ask her on another date when they were together yesterday? Maybe but fortune favors the bold. As he stands up and prepares to head out he feels a familiar presence. He heads to the common room. "Grimmjow, I need you to open a garganta to school. Everyone is to come along." He orders.

-ORC-

Seated on the couch of the Occult Research Club room was a tall handsome young man. He seems to be in his twenties and has short blonde hair with two bangs on either side of his face. He wears an open maroon blazer and matching pants. He has a white long sleeve button up underneath the blazer. One button short from the top revealing part of his chest. This is Riser Phenex.

"For the last time Riser I'm not going to marry you." Said Rias as she sat next to him

"Yeah, who do you think you are coming here and demanding that she marry you?" Yells Issei, Boosted Gear activated.

Suddenly another voice spoke up.

"Well if the contracts are already set I think he's actually reminding rather than demanding."

Everyone looked to their left where they saw a black horizontal line split across the room. It then produced three vertical lines on both top and bottom of the horizontal line before it opened up revealing a black void. Out of it stepped Naruto and his peerage.

Riser smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my best friend Naruto."

Naruto also smirked. "What's up"

 **That's chapter two. If you still haven't given your thoughts about who you would like in the peerage this is your final chance. Come next chapter everyone will be present. I'd like to thank 'Ashdoll Ren' for pitching the idea of Salvatore Doni from Campione as well as 'Kolus' for Trish from Devil May Cry. For the peerage everyone will get their own individual chapter explaining how they joined and why when the time comes for it. Last chance for peerage suggestions. If anyone is wondering the Rinnegan will show up soon, more than that little bit with Grimmjow. Let me know what you think, tell me what needs to improve, what you like what you dislike. Also I'm thinking it might be a single pairing. I'll decide by next chapter. See you guys next time and happy new year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys I'm back with chapter 3. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed chapter two and I really liked the feedback provided. As I mentioned in the last chapter the peerage has been finalized. Even though you won't see them all this chapter I already know who will be recruited. Thank you for your suggestions and reasoning. Well anyways let's get on with the chapter.**

Last time

" _Well if the contracts are already set I think he's actually reminding rather than demanding."_

 _Everyone looked to their left where they saw a black horizontal line split across the room. It then produced three vertical lines on both top and bottom of the horizontal line before it opened up revealing a black void. Out of it stepped Naruto and his peerage._

 _Riser smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my best friend Naruto."_

 _Naruto also smirked. "What's up"_

Present

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you do not belong here at the moment as this is a private matter. You will be required to leave." Came the cold voice of Grayfia

Naruto looks at the woman with amusement before looking at Issei. "Hyoudo, is this the woman you were talking about?" He asks

Issei nods his head

"Let me show you exactly what I was talking about." He says taking a step forward. That's all he got before Riser spoke up, "Actually strongest queen, I don't mind him staying. In fact he's more than welcome."

She looks at Naruto once more and nods.

"Namikaze-san can you explain just what you're doing here." Asks Rias, looking very upset.

"Well I was on my way to see if Sona-Chan wanted to hang out but I felt a familiar presence nearby so I came here." He says casually.

"How can you be friends with this asshole?" Asks Issei frowning.

"Now, now, he's not that bad."

"Don't you see what he's doing he's forcing her to marry him." He shouts frustrated.

"Technically he had no part in the marriage arrangement. The two families set it up, now he's just reminding her it's going to happen. Besides it's not fair to call the guy an asshole, if we're being truthful Gremory is no better." He says, not caring about the looks he's getting from her peerage.

"What are you talking about?" Came the voice of Kiba.

"In the past few days that I've been talking to Sona-Chan I've learned a lot. Including that they call dibs on potential peerage members since they both own part of Kuoh. The reason you're a part of her peerage now is because she got dibs on you.

That means she knew you were going to die and let it happen for the sole purpose of adding you to her peerage. Couldn't that be considered an asshole move on her part?"

Issei doesn't say anything because as much as he hates to admit it, it does make some sense. Rias too doesn't say anything because he was right on all accounts. Naruto and his peerage stand off on the side of the room to watch the meeting unfold.

There was some yelling and a bit of violence for the next few minutes.

"You." Riser says pointing at Issei. "You want to be a Harem king don't you?" He says before calling his queen over and making out with her while groping her. Naruto just shakes his head. There were some things about Riser that he didn't like. The guy likes to make enemies. Naruto wouldn't turn his back on him just because of his less pleasant habits though, because whenever he needed him the Phenex was there so he can overlook things like this.

"Riser-Sama, Rias-Sama, Lucifer-Sama told me that in the event that you two could not work things out peacefully, you could settle it with a rating game." Says Grayfia

" _Of course he did._ " Thinks Naruto

As Rias is going on about the rating game Naruto notices Riser making signs with his hands. To anyone else it would just look like he's stretching his hand but Naruto knows. He's giving him a message. Naruto nods to him.

"Well then, Riser giver you ten days to prepare for our rating game. If you lose prepare to become my wife." He says smirking heading to his peerage. The Phenex clan symbol appears underneath them before they're gone.

"I will inform your brother of your decision Rias-Sama." Says Grayfia, she takes one last look at Naruto, who shoots her a frown as he they walk into the Garganta. She leaves soon after.

Once everyone was gone Rias takes a deep breath before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Asked her queen.

"I need to speak to Sona." Is all she said before she left the room.

She sped over to the Student Council room hoping to get some answers. She barged in and sat down across from Sona.

Seeing that her friend looked a bit distraught she put down the papers she was working on. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Did you know that Namikaze-san is affiliated with Riser?" She asked. This caught the glasses wearing girl by surprise, no, she did not know that.

"No I did not. He has never mentioned it to me. How did you find out?"

"He showed up while I was talking with Riser about canceling the wedding. Riser called him his 'best friend.'"

"I certainly didn't know anything about that Rias. So what else happened?"

"We're going to settle it with a rating game. If I win I'm free. If he wins, I become Rias Phenex." She says distastefully. Sona knows Rias's chances of winning are slim, Riser has a complete set while Rias only five members.

"You realize that not only does he have more experience than you but he also has a complete set." Sona points out.

"Yes, but this is the only way I can see that might possibly free me." She says lowering her head. She knows it's going to be tough but she has hope.

"Well I wish you the best of luck Rias." She says. It might sound a bit cold but realistically speaking Rias has almost no chance of winning. She watched her friend leave and a thought came to her.

" _If Naruto-kun hasn't been to the underworld in a long time, how could he be best friends with Riser Phenex?_ "

-Phenex Estate. Underworld-

In front of the massive gates that protect the home of the Phenex clan is Riser himself, his peerage behind him. They watch as their master just stands, not moving from his spot.

"Riser-sama? What are we waiting for?" Asks his queen Yubelluna.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer as six figures walked out of the same black void that had appeared at the meeting with the Gremory. Naruto and his peerage stepped out and headed in their direction.

"Yubelluna, take his peerage on a tour of the estate. If they want anything make sure they get it. Entertain them, they are special guests." He orders. She doesn't have to be told twice, she beckons them to follow her.

They all look at their master and see him nod his head, they follow without question.

"Come Naruto." Says Riser as he walks towards the estate. Naruto catches up to them and sees that they're going in a different direction as the others. As they walked through the halls Naruto makes a comment.

"Even if you win the rating game you know Sirzechs is going to interfere you know."

"I have a feeling that will be the case, even my family thinks so." He says frowning at the thought. "I don't think he cares how much shame will fall upon our family if this wedding doesn't happen."

"Yeah, and if by chance you still emerge victorious despite his interference I'm sure the Gremory family would despise you. Not only that but the Lucifer would no doubt try something to make you pay." He says before smirking "Which is why I've got a plan."

Riser seeing the smirk raises an eyebrow, "Do tell."

-Lord Phenex Office-

In the office sitting on a chair near a fireplace was a man with short blonde hair, two bangs in the front and spiked in the back. He looked to be in his twenties and was wearing a white button up shirt with gold trimming along its edges with a dark red coat over it with a medium sized collar. He is the current head of the Phenex Clan and the father of Riser Phenex and Ravel Phenex.

Next to him is a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is done up high with ornaments in it. She is wearing a long black strapless dress. She is Lady Phenex. Wife of the head of the clan.

"Dear, do you know where Riser is at the moment?" She asks her husband

Taking a sip of his wine he replies, "I believe he went to go visit his fiancée. He should be back any moment now."

Lady Phenex frowns at the thought. "You know that's not going to end well, she has been against the marriage since she was informed of it. Not only that, but her family is also starting to have doubts."

Lord Phenex nods his head. "I agree, on more than one occasion lord Gremory has commented how his daughter keeps looking for a way to break the arrangement."

"She has no idea what will happen if she does. The Phenex would look bad if people found out how far she was going to break it off. They would assume the worst about us."

They both turn their attention to the door as they heard a knock. "Enter."

One of the servants of the clan opens the door and says, "My lord, your son has arrived and he's brought a guest." He says.

"Bring them." He commands. "Do you think he brought Rias here to negotiate?" Asks his wife.

He didn't have time to answer as two people stepped inside. It was his son as well as someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Good, you're home." Says Lady Phenex. She looks over and sees another blonde. She stands up and walks over to him.

"Look at how much you've grown Naruto." She says as she give him a hug which he returns. "You were a small child last time you came here. It's so good to see you again."

He just smiles, he had missed them. "It's good to see you too Lady Phenex." He says before he walks over to her husband.

"Lord Phenex, how have you been?" he says shaking the man's hand.

"I've been well my boy, just preparing for the wedding." He replies

"Well while we're on the subject of the wedding, I've been talking to Riser about that and we've come to a solution to a certain problem." He says. He goes on to tell Lord and Lady Phenex everything he had told Riser.

Lord Phenex sat there mulling over what he had just been told. The signs were there. If they wanted out so easily then they would get it. This was a good contingency plan.

"I agree. Should anything happen then you give the ultimatum." He says. Riser nods.

"While we're on the subject, I think it's time." Naruto says.

All three other occupants know what Naruto is taking about. It's time for him to make himself public to the underworld.

"Are you sure Naruto? Maybe you should wait a bit longer." Says Lady Phenex

"I'm positive. My peerage is mostly complete and the pieces that are unused I already have candidates to use them on. No one will dare attack, especially not with both my peerage and you all present." He says.

"He makes a good point. If anyone does try and do something we can say that he's under our protection. We'll say that he never told us about the Rinnegan as he was hardly ever in the estate." Says Lord Phenex

They chat for the next few minutes talking about what Naruto has been up to and what his peerage is like. This went on for a bit before Riser and Naruto stood up and left the office.

On the way to meet up with Naruto's peerage Riser asks, "So tell me, what exactly are you doing in Kuoh anyways?"

"Some of them found us." He says. Riser nods, he knows who 'them' are. "We killed them and fled just in case more showed up. We could handle them but we didn't want to bother."

"and what exactly are you going to do now?"

"Well originally I was planning on going to see Sona-chan after this but the plan has changed. I'm going to gather my peerage and let them in on the plan." He says

"I'm not surprised you were going to go see her. She's exactly your type." He comments

"I do not have a type."

"Well let's see first there was that grim reaper girl Nanao, Ise. Then came Agares, Seekvaira who you managed to date in secret. Now you've got your eyes set on Sitri Sona. Do you know what all of them have in common?" He asked not waiting for a response. "They all have the same strict attitude and wear glasses." He says smugly.

"Tsk, whatever I have to go tell my peerage about the plan." He says walking faster. Riser just chuckles lightly

"You're welcome to watch the rating game here in the estate if you wish." He says before he heads in a different direction, knowing Naruto was leaving.

-The Next Day-

Naruto woke up at about ten in the morning. The sun hitting him directly in the face making it uncomfortable to lay there any longer. As he does his usual morning stretches to get the day started he senses someone is home. He walks down the corridor and stops in front of a blue door.

He knocks twice and enters. Hearing a door open he sees his queen coming out of the restroom, just having finished showering and getting ready. She has long blue hair and matching blue eyes. She's tall and slender. She's wearing a white double breasted generals long sleeved coat with the top unbuttoned showing some cleavage. She wears a matching white skirt. She has a blue scarf around her neck and wears thigh length high heeled black boots. Her name is Esdeath.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She asks

"Meet downstairs in the common room. There's a meeting." He says before heading out.

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered and waiting for Naruto to speak.

"So what's going on?" asked Trish

"We're going to the underworld in a few days." He says. "In ten days we will return to the Phenex estate to watch the rating game between Riser and the Gremory. The following day we will show up to the wedding ceremony where I will reveal the Rinnegan to the entire devil community"

Grimmjow let a feral smile appear on his face. Finally, once the devils knew about Naruto it would grab the attention of a lot of people. He'd finally get to have some fun.

"Esdeath, tell me about the potential member you tracked down." He said

"His name is Yakushi, Kabuto. He's a human but he's aware of the supernatural. He's a medic but he can also use offensive spells due to a sacred gear he has. He wouldn't tell me which one." She says

"Hmm, that's fine. After the announcement we will go and recruit him. Dismissed." He says. He can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see that the Uzumaki's aren't extinct.

-Day of Rating Game-

Naruto and his peerage were seated in the biggest room of the Phenex estate along with Lord and Lady Phenex. The game had started a few minutes ago and it was not looking good for Rias.

"The Gremory girl is going to lose." States Esdeath "She went into this with no experience whatsoever and to top it off she's facing someone with a full set."

Everyone nods, she is truly desperate to go into battle with odds like that. At first they were doing well, Issei had taken out a few opponents using a move he called ' **Dress Break** ' as it sounds it ripped off clothing. A stupid technique but it did the job.

That accomplishment was out lived when one of their members was taken out of the match due to being out numbered.

Riser's queen proved to be a difficult opponent as she eliminated Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno even though she needed to use Phenex tears to heal herself. This left Rias with only Asia and Issei.

Yubelluna was going to fight Issei but was stopped by Riser who wanted to end it. He fought Issei and beat him down until Rias was forced to surrender. Riser had won the rating game.

"Well that went a bit differently than we predicted but the outcome remained the same." Stated Doni

Everyone agreed, they were somewhat impressed with how well Rias's peerage did despite being outnumbered.

As everyone was preparing to leave Naruto asks "Moka, have any of the bodies been found?"

"Unfortunately not, I believe that there is no trace of those bodies any longer. They were most likely burned to ashes." She says.

"Bummer, I really wanted to use them for my Six Paths technique. Oh well, I'll just have to improvise." He says casually before they all teleport home.

-The next day-

The wedding ceremony had commenced. A lot of noble families and some lower class noble families were in attendance to see the unification between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. It was a good day for Devil kind.

Sona Sitri was in attendance as well for support for her best friend. She is currently wearing a black short sleeveless dress and a gold necklace. She's going around greeting people as she was told to do. She had a lot of people coming up to her getting her to dance. The whole time she was thinking about a certain blonde.

" _Where was he? If he was best friends with Riser wouldn't he be here by now?_ "

Soon everyone heard a glass being tapped by a spoon and looked up to the balcony of the venue to see Riser Phenex who was now wearing a black and white tuxedo. Next to him was his bride-to-be Rias Gremory in an elegant wedding dress.

"Thank you all for being here on this wonderful day. Today marks an important day for all devils." He starts. His speech is interrupted by the door being blasted open. Issei rushes in flanked by Koneko and Kiba.

Riser discreetly looks over at Sirzechs to see him have a slight smile on his face. So he expected this to happen. Getting back to Issei it was time to start the plan.

"How dare you interrupt this wedding?!" He yells out as fire erupts from him.

"I'm not letting you marry Rias." He yells with conviction.

Before Riser could respond Sirzechs walked forward. "Actually this is special entertainment. The rating game was… unsatisfying to be honest. So how about this. You two fight one-on-one and the winner will get one 'wish' so to speak from me."

" _Naruto was correct after all_ " Riser thought

" _Looks like it's time to start the next part of the plan_ " he thinks to himself. Remembering exactly what to do.

 _Flashback_

" _Yeah, and if by chance you still emerge victorious despite his interference I'm sure the Gremory family would despise you. Not only that but the Lucifer would no doubt try something to make you pay." He says before smirking "Which is why I've got a plan."_

 _Riser seeing the smirk raises an eyebrow, "Do tell."_

" _Here's what you're going to do. Once he interferes you're going to make a proposal. Tell everyone you're willing to drop the wedding, in exchange she gives up her portion of Kuoh to the Phenex family. Apart from that either you or Ravel can come to Kuoh as the Phenex representative and if Rias wishes to add anyone from the area to her peerage it must be run by both Sona and the Phenex representative. She gets her freedom but loses a valuable asset and the Phenex gets more influence in the devil community and your reputation also goes up._ "

 _Flashback End_

"Actually Lucifer-sama I have an alternative." Says Riser. Everyone looks at him strangely

"What would this alternative be?" Asks Sirzechs

"I'm willing to drop the whole wedding." This shocks everyone. Most prominently the Gremory Clan. Riser had gone through all the trouble of getting Rias to marry him only to drop it? What was going on?

"But I do have three conditions." He continues

"What are they?" Asks Rias with a mixture of excitement and a bit of dread. What would he ask for?

"You give up your part of the Kuoh territory to me." He holds up one finger. "Ravel will be attending Kuoh Academy as the representative for the Phenex family." Another finger "Finally if you want to add someone to your peerage it must be run by both the Sitri heir and Ravel." He says holding up the final finger.

Rias and her family as well as everyone else in attendance was shocked. That was a hefty demand. Sirzechs looked on with a frown on his face. Riser didn't seem phased when he proposed the idea of the one-on-one. In fact he answered with his rebuttal quite quickly. Could it be that he was prepared for this to happen?

"So what do you say Rias? Your freedom in exchange for my three demands, or marry me and we'll get started producing an heir right away."

Rias clenched her fists. If only he had accepted the fight with Issei, there was a chance she could have gotten out of this scot free. Now she had no choice. Lose her portion of Kuoh or sleep with Riser Phenex and breed.

She hung her head in defeat. "I accept your terms."

Sona watched on in shock. Riser had to have had this planned, he was too calm. He didn't let Issei's challenge get to him. He even cut off the Lucifer and shot back with a counter agreement. It was brilliant. This had to be thought out in advanced. Now she had to share Kuoh with Ravel Phenex.

"Very well. The marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex is annulled." Announces Sirzechs.

"Please everyone settle down, there's still one more announcement." Says Lord Phenex

What could he be announcing now?

"It is with much pleasure that I introduce someone very dear to the Phenex Clan. Everyone, please greet…" He says as an orange magical circle appears in the center of the room. Rising from the circle seven people appear.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto finishes for him.

The Satan's along with the older generation devils widen their eyes at the mention of the name Uzumaki. They're supposed to have been wiped out.

The younger generation devils look on in curiosity wondering why there's such a big deal for this guy. What everyone is focusing on at the moment is something that they never expected. Looking back at everyone was Naruto with the Rinnegan in full display.

"Hahahaha I think you broke them Naruto." Says Grimmjow laughing madly enjoying the look on people's faces.

"Indeed" He says smirking.

 **Well that was chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed. I'd like to give a big thanks to HolyKnight5 for pitching some really good ideas in conjunction with my own in regards to the riser situation. So Naruto has finally revealed himself to the underworld. Things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out. Also can you guys see any of the recent reviews on this story or any story really? I'm not seeing them appear but I see them in my notifications. Well anyways tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Give your thoughts, who knows they might be used. Please review. The next update will be for either 'This School Has a Prison, or Konoha no Basket. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it turns out I lied, I said I'd be updating something else but I guess I lied. I had some ideas for this story that I had to get them down. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far and to be honest I never expected it to reach close to 500 follows. It's no 'Fire and Ash' (Which by the way is probably my favorite in this section) with 3k follows but for someone who just started writing about 4 months ago, I'd say it's pretty good. Well that's enough rambling, let's get on with the story.**

 _Last time_

" _It is with much pleasure that I introduce someone very dear to the Phenex Clan. Everyone, please greet…" He says as an orange magical circle appears in the center of the room. Rising from the circle seven people appear._

" _Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto finishes for him._

 _The Satan's along with the older generation devils widen their eyes at the mention of the name Uzumaki. They're supposed to have been wiped out._

 _The younger generation devils look on in curiosity wondering why there's such a big deal for this guy. What everyone is focusing on at the moment is something that they never expected. Looking back at everyone was Naruto with the Rinnegan in full display._

" _Hahahaha I think you broke them Naruto." Says Grimmjow laughing madly enjoying the look on people's faces._

" _Indeed" He says smirking._

Present

No one has said a word. Everyone is looking on in shock, the legendary Rinnegan is staring them all in the face.

The Phenex family however is relishing the facial expressions of everyone present. Even the ever lively Serafall Leviathan is looking on with a serious face. Suddenly one of the older devils stands up. He is an older looking man from the Glasya-Labolas clan.

"Guards seize them!" He yells. Fifteen guards immediately pounce to attack the blonde

Off to the side Sona was getting ready to intervene, they were allies after all. They were stopped however by Askin, who had already run away to avoid fighting.

"No need to bother, his majesty will take care of it easily enough. Though he will be happy to know you were about to join him."

Naruto turns his head a bit to look at his peerage with one eye. "Everyone stay out of it, except for you Grimmjow. You can take half. I know it's not the main course you want but for now I think you could stretch a bit." He says "Doni, do you mind creating a sword for me?" He asks. Doni nods and creates a simple one for him.

Grimmjow just shows a wide grin, happy he's going to get to fight. The rest of the peerage moves off to the side to watch the one sided fight start. The guards are getting closer, as expected they divided in two, one for each 'intruder.'

 **[** _ **Bleach OST Treachery**_ **]**

The six that went after Naruto were in his personal space already. Naruto said " **Shinra Tensei** ", just as they attacked they hit an invisible wall and were all pushed away. He raised his hand towards one of the guards and said, " **Bansho Ten'in** "

The guard was pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force. No matter what he tried he kept being pulled. Once he was close enough Naruto swung his sword horizontally, slicing the man in half.

One of the guards who had been previously thrown back attacked Naruto from behind, or at least he tried to. Naruto simply closed his eyes and smirked then moved to the left allowing the man to pass right by him. The next thing everyone saw was three giant slashes appear on the man's back before he hit the ground dead. Looking to his right he saw Grimmjow split a guy down the middle.

The spectators were shocked at the massacre they were witnessing. The noble clans always made sure to hire top notch guards in the event of some sort of attack, and this BOY and his barbarian servant were cutting them down like nothing.

Deciding it was time to get on the offensive rather than letting them come to him he charged. He moved fast enough that his target was momentarily surprised and was hit with a chakra enhanced kick breaking four ribs. Not letting up he dodges some blasts from one of the two remaining guards before appearing behind him.

Naruto slashed the back of his knees dropping him before breaking his neck. He back flipped and as his hand touched the ground those paying close attention would have noticed a seal appear on the ground. Naruto just stood there and let the remaining guard charge at him.

"Idiot" Naruto says. The man stepped on the seal and could no longer move. Naruto simply walked up to the man before raising his blade in level with his heart. He plunged the blade slowly allowing the man to suffer before finally piercing the heart, killing the man.

He notices the scared look that appeared on the elders face as he saw his guards get terminated in less than a minute.

"Grimmjow." He calls out nodding in the man's direction. Said blue haired man disappeared from his spot while making a static sound. He reappears in front of the man and proceeds to stab the man right under the bellybutton. His hand came out of his back and he was lifted off of the floor.

He coughs up some blood and looks up to see a shit eating grin on Grimmjow's face. Said man raises his right arm up to face level before a red sphere appears. " **Cero** " The red sphere shoots from his palm creating a ray wide and long enough to consume the man's entire upper body. There was no question, the man was dead. He used Sonido to return to the group.

"We're done here." Says Naruto as an orange magic circle appears under them once again. They did what they intended to do, now everybody knows that the Uzumaki's are not extinct and the Rinnegan is in his hands. Before they leave Naruto makes eye contact with Sona. Purple rippled eyes lock with Light purple ones before he vanishes.

One thing went through his mind, " _She's going to have questions._ "

-The Next Day-

Naruto had decided to skip school for today, there was something that he needed to do. It was time to go get Kabuto to join the peerage. Esdeath having told him where he was he decided to just use the magical circle. Now that he had made himself known there was no need to use the garganta.

He arrived inside of a cave. He knew he was somewhere in southern Japan but he didn't think the guy would be in a cave. He walked forward going deeper into the cave. He noticed that there was light getting closer. A minute later he found himself in some sort of laboratory.

Hearing a clanking noise he looked to his right and saw the only other person inside the cave besides himself. This must be Kabuto. He had grey hair which he tied into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. He wore rimmed circular glasses. He wears a dark purple high collar shirt, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves and dark purple pants with blue shoes. This was indeed Kabuto Yakushi.

Naruto coughs lightly to get his attention. It works.

"You must be Naruto." He says, "I'm sure you know but I'll introduce myself anyway, I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

"Nice to meet you, so I take it my queen spoke to you?" He asked

"Yes she told me about this peerage you have and I was offered a spot. She said you guys could use a good healer. But I have to wonder, how would I benefit from joining you? I'd be giving up my humanity you know?" He says

"You would get stronger first of all, you'd have devil powers, I could provide you some test subjects for you to study, I don't even care if you don't call me master or Naruto-sama, and you don't even have to be at the house. If you want to go off somewhere that's fine as long as you show up when called. Finally you would have a family." He says. He knew the look in Kabuto's eyes, the look of loneliness.

Kabuto's eyes widen at the mention of a family. This guy was exactly like him.

Naruto takes out a pawn chess piece and holds it up. "So what do you say?"

Kabuto remains silent for a minute before he answers, "I accept."

After performing the reincarnation ritual Naruto left the cave and gave Kabuto instructions on where to go should he ever want to go to the house.

He teleported himself to an alley near a Seiyu and proceeded to head to the store to buy something specific. Knowing he had to go to school tomorrow and see Sona, who will most likely ask questions, he decided to get her something nice.

Looking through the isles he finally found something that he could get. A chess set. It wasn't the best quality but he had a plan for that. Paying for it he headed out back to the house to get it customized.

Ever since he left the store he felt someone trailing him and he was getting annoyed. "I know you've been following me for a while might as well come on out." He said.

Coming out from hiding on the side of a building. The man is tall, has black hair with blonde bangs and a black goatee. A maroon trench coat being held at the waist by two belts. Grey pants and some lighter maroon shoes.

"The Governor of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. What an unexpected surprise." Says Naruto, allowing his eyes to change from blue to the purple black ringed Rinnegan.

"So it's true, the legendary eyes are back among us." He says looking directly at his eyes.

"Indeed. So tell me, what is it you want?"

"I was actually curious about you, the higher ups down in the underworld are going crazy. Not only that but I hear heaven has gotten word of the eyes as well." He says

"That's great and all but what do YOU want?" Naruto asks not in the mood for small talk.

"I'm interested in those eyes. I'm a scientist who likes to research sacred gears, however those eyes are every scientist's wet dream." He says excitedly

"Please tell me why I should allow you to study my eyes. I've never met you and I'm not a part of your faction."

Azazel turns serious for a moment, his laid back attitude replaced with that of a true leader. "I can offer you the Grigori's protection." He raised his hand to stop Naruto from talking as he knew he was going to interrupt. "I know you're strong, and if you know how to truly use those eyes of yours, I wouldn't doubt it if you were a super devil. However even with your strength and your peerage, I don't think you'd be able to take on the entire Devil faction if they were to gain up on you." He states.

Naruto stays quiet. Sure he was confident enough to fight all out with Sirzechs and Ajuka one-on-one. Maybe two on one if it were the other two, but not all four at once. If they were to all gain up on him and include every other devil in the underworld, he wouldn't survive, he wasn't that good. If he was protected by an entire faction they'd at least think twice before attacking.

"What will you do with the information you get?"

"It will be strictly for me I can guarantee that." He says

" _Protection will be needed. Even with the Phenex clan it wouldn't be enough to stop an all-out attack. Well I could just drop a meteor and kill us all but that would be a waste. I'll let him study but he's only getting what the higher ups already know. I'll even delay the time between attacks giving away false information in the even he turns on me. No way will I show him my secret techniques. I have to keep_ _ **Rinbo**_ _and the others to myself."_

"Very well I'll allow you to study them for a bit in return for protection from the Grigori. But let me make it clear, I'm not joining the fallen angels, we simply have a sort of alliance. "

"Great." He says, his old attitude coming back. "I'll see you next week for the first test." He says before twelve black wings sprout from his back and he takes flight.

Naruto shakes his head and proceeds home, he still has to finish Sona's gift. Hopefully she'll ease up on him if she likes it.

Once he was home he went to look for Esdeath. He found her in the back yard sparing with Askin. If you could call it that, she was shooting ice at him while he ran.

"Esdeath." He called. She stopped her onslaught and approached him.

"Yes?"

"I need you to help me out with something. I need you to use your ice powers to make this the best looking chess set anyone's ever seen. Oh and add Sona's name on the Chess board." He orders happily

"You want me to use my powers on something like that?" She asks raising an eyebrow. His eyes narrowing was the only answer she got.

"Fine" She says before she touches the set and it starts freezing making it look really nice. (Google ice chess set). She adds the Sitri name as instructed and removed her hand.

"There, it won't ever melt either." She says getting back to attacking Askin.

"Thanks." He says heading up to his room.

-The Next Day-

Lunch time at school was something Naruto usually enjoyed. Today however was different, he knew he'd be interrogated to some degree. He heads to the Student Council room with his gift in hand. He had made sure to wrap it with some gift wrap he found at a small store.

When he found her she was at her desk doing paper work. She notices him and continues doing her work. He looks over to where they usually play and notices the board is there. He reaches over and puts it somewhere else and sits down.

"Hello Sona-chan." He greets. She stares at him blankly. "Come over here Sona-chan I've got something for you." He says motioning to the gift on the table.

She heads over and sits down across from him and continues to stare. He sighs, he knows she won't do anything until he talks.

"Go ahead."

"What was that whole fiasco at the wedding about?" She asks

"I was sending a message."

She stays quiet for a moment before remembering something. The whole thing with Riser calling off the wedding was eating at her.

"Did you have anything to do with what happened to Rias?" She asks

"If you mean was I the one who granted her freedom, then yes."

"That's not what I meant. Were you the one who came up with the idea for Rias losing her portion of the Kuoh territory?" She asks clearly getting upset.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asks, if she wasn't yet upset she was now.

"Let me ask you something Sona." He started, not even adding the affectionate suffix. "If your parents were to have you be married and told you if you could accomplish a specific task you'd be free, would you do it?"

She nods.

"Now let's say once you complete it your parents tell you that you have to do one more task because they weren't satisfied enough with how you completed it. What would you think?"

She doesn't hesitate to answer. "That it's unfair."

"Exactly. Sirzechs proposed the rating game, it was simple. She wins she's free, he wins, and she becomes his wife. Riser won the game fairly, but Sirzechs wasn't amused enough so he abused his power to add another form for Rias to break the engagement." He states. "That wasn't fair. He was trying to make Riser lose at any cost. I anticipated this, if she wanted out so bad she would have to lose something rather than get everything she wants because she's the sister of the Lucifer." He says frowning.

Sona stays quiet. She knows that he's right. It was favoritism on the Satan's part. As much as she hates to admit it everything he's saying is dead on.

Naruto stands up and heads to the door, leaving the present on the table. "I'm going home, if you want to know anything else just go to my house." He says leaving her directions on a piece of paper. "Only come once you've calmed down and can think rationally."

With that he was gone. Sona sat there in the same spot. She looked at the wrapped box and opened it up. She was surprised to find the most beautiful chess set she'd ever seen. It even had her name in the center. She felt bad. She got upset at someone who was only making sure his friend wasn't getting cheated. Even if his friend was an asshole.

She had gotten mad at not only her ally, but the one person who considered her to be a fun person and genuinely seemed to like her for her. In her moment of anger she didn't even get to ask him about his true name or his eyes. She'd have to talk to him again.

-Underworld-

In the Phenex estate Riser was walking towards his younger sister's room, it was time for her to head to Kuoh to represent the Phenex as agreed upon by Lucifer. He knocks twice on the door before walking in anyways.

Inside the room he sees his sister glaring at him. She's a short girl with blonde hair in twin pigtails with drill looking curls. They're held together by some red bands. She's wearing a pink dress with white frills and a pink bow in the front.

"What was the point of knocking if you were just going to barge in anyway?" She says angrily

"It's time for you to go to Kuoh and assume your role as the representative." He says

"What? Why now? I don't want to go yet." She says turning her back on him, signifying that the conversation was over. Normally he hates when she gets into one of her moods. He could always just force her to do it, but then she'd be in a bad mood and do things half assed.

This time is different however.

"Very well, do what you want. I'll just tell Naruto you were too busy to be bothered about your part in his plan." He says turning around, a smirk adorning his face. He counted down in his head before…

"Wait." There it is

"I'm going, but not because you told me to or anything." She says stubbornly. He knew about her 'secret' crush on his fellow blonde. Mention him and you could talk her into doing her work easily.

"Good. Be ready by today. And remember before you decide on anything while over there, run it by him first. If he tells you to do something do it."

"So it's basically a sphere of influence?" she asks, he nods. It made sense, she hadn't made any big decisions before. In the eyes of the public it's Ravel controlling Kuoh, but behind the scenes it's Naruto giving her directions.

-Kuoh-

"So this is the place Xenovia-chan?" Asked a white robe wearing girl

"Yeah, this is the place. Not only is our target somewhere in this city but, I've been told Doni has been seen here recently as well." Xenovia says

" _Why did you do it Doni?_ " She thinks to herself.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys but there was some things I needed to do and it took a bit of time. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Note, Naruto is not a member of the fallen angels, he just sees use for them. Anyways as always leave your suggestions or comments in the reviews or PM. I'll see you guys next time. Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for the long delay but I had a lot of stuff going on. I won't always have the same amount of free time to pump out chapters quickly. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, to me it felt a little eh but everyone has different opinions. Anyways onto the story.**

Naruto had decided to one again skip school. He's currently with the rest of his peerage, minus Kabuto who was elsewhere, watching TV. As they were watching the latest episode of an American Show called 'The Walking Dead' Naruto along with the rest of his peerage sensed people in the area. They weren't close enough for him to tell who they were just yet, but luckily for him he had a way to know.

Standing up he flares his Rinnegan to life and clasps his hands together. At first nothing happened, however a few moments later, anyone outside could tell what had happened. A drop of rain fell from the sky. A few more after that before it began showering the town of Kuoh. This however was no ordinary rain, anyone the water touched would be detected by Naruto clearly.

"Hmm, two holy signatures, one holy that's been tainted, and one strong one. The last one is heading this way." Naruto says as he looks to the door.

"Who's the one heading this way?" Asks Grimmjow.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds allowing the figure to get closer before answering. 

"It's Azazel." " _What does he want? I thought we agreed that we'd start the tests next week"_ he thinks to himself a little annoyed that the man couldn't wait a few days.

There was a knock on the door signaling everyone that someone had arrived. Naruto already having stood up was the one to answer it. True to his statement, the governor of the fallen angels was standing at the door soaking wet.

"I had just gotten this coat dry cleaned too." Naruto heard the man grumble, obviously he was not happy that his coat had gotten wet.

"What do you want Azazel?" Naruto questions.

"Well it's good to see you again as well." The man replies

"We weren't supposed to meet for any tests until a few days from now, why have you showed up so early?" Naruto questioned as he let the man into the house.

Before he answers he notices that Naruto's peerage hasn't moved at all from their spots in the living room. They aren't in a position to attack him at all. They have their attention focused completely on the screen not paying him any attention.

This leads him to a single thought. They don't see him as a threat. They know that if he were to attack, he wouldn't make it out alive, therefore they see no reason to even bother moving. The thought disturbs him somewhat.

He was one of the leaders of the three main factions, for people to ignore him as if he were a minor threat hurts his pride, but at the same time lets him know just how dangerous every individual in the house is, especially the one in front of him right now.

"I'll ask you once more Azazel, why exactly have you come here?"

Naruto notices that the man's attitude changed one again into his leader form. "About the tests, they will have to wait a little longer than what we agreed on. Some unknowns have entered Kuoh."

"You're talking about the three presences that made themselves known not too long ago." Naruto says

"The very same ones."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be taking this up with the Satans?"

"I'm getting to it. I believe that they're here because of one of my subordinates, Kokabiel. He's one of the leaders of the Grigori and a ten winged fallen angel. I believe he's planning to restart a war."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the information. "A war? How does he plan on doing that?"

"I'm not positive but I think he's planning to try and kill the heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri clan. I want peace among the factions and if this happens it will definitely mean war, so I want to ask a favor of you. I want you to make sure that the two girls remain alive until Kokabiel is dealt with."

Naruto thinks about it. On one hand this Kokabiel guy is trying to kill Sona, sure they're having a bit of a problem but that doesn't mean he's just going to let her die. He may not get along with the Gremory girl but he won't just let her be killed either. On the other hand he would be involving himself in foreign affairs which he has no business in.

" _Though, this could work in my favor. A ten winged fallen angel and leader of their faction has to be strong. I just talked myself into it._

"I'll help you out on one condition." Naruto says

Azazel nods letting Naruto continue. He was curious as to what the boy would want.

"I want Kokabiel's corpse when you're done." He says

This was not what Azazel was expecting. He was sure the boy would as for money or women like any other boy his age. But instead he wanted the dead body? What purpose would that serve him?

"Originally I was planning on having him captured and detained but his corpse is a small price to pay for your help."

"Make sure his corpse is in good condition. Meaning that his wings and body must remain intact. Beat him to an inch of his life for all I care, as long as he's not crippled and wings work we're good."

"That's acceptable. Once he's taken care of I'll have one of my men bring his body to you." He says as he shakes Naruto's hand. "Well now that we have an agreement there's some business I must attend to. I'll keep you updated about when the tests will begin." He says as he heads out the door. All twelve of his wings appear and he flies away.

" _Kokabiel will be a good starting point, he won't be a permanent addition but he will certainly help until I find the others. One down five to go._ " Naruto thinks to himself before closing the door.

-The Next Day-

Naruto is heading to his first class when he sees someone new. Its ravel, dressed in the woman's uniform. He approaches her with a smile on his face, he hasn't seen her since the wedding ceremony.

"Hello Ravel-chan how have you been?"

She turns around when she hears the familiar voice. She turns slightly red when she notices that her crush is standing right beside her. Quickly composing herself she replies

"I'm doing well thank you. Oh by the way my brother told me to run any big decisions by you before doing anything."

Naruto nods at that and tells her that he needs to get going but he'll keep in touch. He proceeded to head to his class as planned. Along the way he noticed Sona walking in the opposite direction, in this case towards him. He simply nodded his head and said "Sona" and continued on his way.

He also noticed Rias and Akeno on a stairwell, they made eye contact and noticed her narrow her eyes at him. It seems she found out that he must have been behind her losing her position in Kuoh. Oh well it's not like she could do anything to him so he turned his head and went about his day.

-Later ORC-

The two hooded figures had removed their hoods from their head to reveal two young women. One had shoulder length blue hair with a piece dyed green. The other had light brown hair in twin pigtails and turned out to be one if Issei's childhood friends. These two were Xenovia and Irina.

"We ask that you do not get involved in this matter." Says Xenovia

"Do you really believe that I would ally myself with the fallen angels?" Asks rias upset that someone would even think that.

"It is a possibility, we just ask that you don't get involved is all, it's just a precaution." Says Irina. As she finished her sentence a knock was heard at the door and in walked in Sona along with the rest of the student council.

"Sona, what are you doing here?" Asks Rias, not knowing why her friend showed up.

"I sensed them near the school earlier in the day, and just a few moments ago I sensed one get hostile for a moment so I thought it'd be a good idea for me to stop by just in case." She replies

"It matters not if you're here, I'll tell you the same thing I told her." Says Xenovia motioning towards Rias. "We are looking for the holy swords that were taken by the fallen angels, we ask that you don't get in the way."

As they get ready to leave the room Xenovia stops and pulls something from her cloak. Everyone tenses up thinking she might pull out a weapon, but are confused when she takes out a white square and places it on the table.

"Also, have any of you seen this man?" The picture she put down was of Doni smiling like an idiot with another exorcist.

Sona's eyes widen, why were two exorcists looking for one of Naruto's peerage members? She says no and excuses herself. As she and her fellow devils were leaving she turns to her queen, "Tsubaki, take care of the work here for a bit there's some business I need to attend to."

Meanwhile back at the occult research clubroom Rias recognized the person in the photo.

"Actually I have seen him. He hangs around here, if you want to find him look for an Uzumaki Naruto and he won't be far behind." Rias says Smiling.

"Your cooperation is appreciated." Says Xenovia before they head to leave.

Back with Sona she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and followed the directions on it. She walked for about ten minutes before she arrived at the huge house. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"HEY GRIMMJOW GET THE DOOR" she hears someone yell from inside. A few seconds later she hears footsteps getting closer.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU DO WHEN SOMEONE KNOCKS? THANK YOU I HAD NO IDEA!" The door flew open and she came face-to-face with Grimmjow. He seemed to be in a pretty bad mood if the way the door was opened and his eyes narrowed was any indication.

"What do you want?" He asked in his typical rude way

"Is Naruto home? I'd like to speak with him." She says. He just grunts and nods with his head indicating he wants her to follow him. As they maneuvered through the house she noticed some of the other members lounging around.

Moka was reading a book while drinking what she presumed to be blood. Trish was on the couch watching something she didn't recognize.

"Go upstairs, down the hall and it's the last door on the left. Knock before you enter." Is all Grimmjow said before leaving. She follows directions and knocks twice and hears "Enter"

She walks inside and notices that his room is kind of plain. To the far right center of the room was a bed with black sheets and two pillows. Across from that was a dresses with a TV in the center of it. He had a door to the balcony to the left of that which was covered with black drapes and across from the door was a window. He also has a couch to the right of the window with a good view of the TV.

"Sona what can I do for you?" Naruto asks from his bed. He sits up and looks at her.

She walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Firstly I'd like to apologize for what happened at school the other day. I let my anger cloud my judgement and I'm sorry." She says

"It's alright, no harm was done. So what brings you to our home?" He asks.

"Two exorcists are looking for your knight, Doni." She says

Naruto closes his eyes and a few seconds later Doni arrives.

"Yes?" He asks wondering why Naruto wanted to see him

"Sona, can you tell me who is looking for my knight?"

"I didn't get their names but one of them had blue hair with a part dyed green, the other had twin pigtails." She says

"The blue haired one is Xenovia. We worked together in the Vatican for some time. We were really close." He admits

"Well it turns out she's looking for you." Sona tells him "She doesn't seem to be happy."

Doni turns to Naruto, "So what do you want me to do?"

Naruto hums for a minute before answering. "Lay low for a bit the longer we can avoid some confrontation the better."

"Actually you may not have much time." Sona says

"Why would that be?" Naruto asks

"I can almost guarantee that Rias told them about you. She most likely told them about you to get back at you for the riser incident."

"I see." Gremory just knows how to get on his bad side.

"Keep a low profile when going out. We'll try and delay them from finding you until it's inevitable. You may go." He turns his attention back to Sona,

"So you told Rias that it was me who set the plan at the wedding?"

"I told her I had a feeling it was you, then the Phenex introducing you to everyone confirmed my suspicion. I'm sorry if this will cause you trouble."

"Oh well, she's not a problem. If the exorcists come here then they'll be dealt with. Anyway on another note though, how did you like the present?" He asks

Remembering the ice chess set she smiled slightly. "It was beautiful, thank you. I had planned to have it as a decoration piece but I figured it was too nice to not be used." She said

"I'm glad you liked it. So how would you like to go out again sometime? This time when we're not in school?" He asks

She takes a deep breath and ignored her heartbeat speeding up. "That sounds like fun, I actually enjoyed myself last time, even though I had to miss a few classes." She said finishing the sentence with a small glare. He just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"However there is another question I'd like to ask you but I'll save that for another time, I must be going now. I left Tsubaki in charge and I don't want my peerage to worry about me."

Naruto nods and escorts her out of the house.

Once she was gone he smiled to himself, things are looking good. Besides the whole exorcist thing. Naruto was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his stomach grumbling.

He heads to the kitchen to see if there is anything to eat. There wasn't.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go out and buy something." He leaves his house and heads towards the nearest burger place and orders a bacon cheese burger and fries. After waiting for ten minutes he has his food and heads home.

" _What is it with people following me lately?_ " He wonders to himself. He takes a detour and walks through a park which was full of trees. He stopped at the one area somewhere towards the center where there was an opening. He puts his bag down and calls out

"You can go ahead and come out now, save us both the trouble." For a few seconds nothing happens, but then a rustling sound is heard and someone comes out.

He shows no outward reaction when he sees who it is. A young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wears a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts.

"So you're the chakra using devil? Nya" She says

Ignoring her question he speaks up. "Kuroka the stray cat. Is there something you need?" He asked

"I was just curious about the devil everyone is talking about Nya"

"It doesn't surprise me that criminals now know about me as well. So what do you want?"

"I'm here to extend an invitation to you to join our organization. Nya." She says

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "What organization? Also who sent you?"

"It's called the Khaos Brigade. I can't tell you too much besides that we have a lot of members, powerful sacred gear users from all factions. So what do you say?"

"No. If you want me to join anything tell your leader to talk to me him or herself. Go away I'm leaving." He had to jump out of the way as soon as his sentence was finished, as a blast of blue energy was sent his way.

He turned back around and saw a magic circle around her hand. "I can't just let you go, if you refused I was told to take you by force Nya."

"I see. You leave me no choice. Looks like I'll have to send a message to your leader then."

Another blast was shot at him, but he didn't move but instead closed his eyes. The blast just disintegrated inches from his face. He reopened his eyes and Kuroka noticed they had changed into the legendary eyes the underworld was going crazy about.

Naruto seemingly teleported behind her and shot a kick at her back but she ducked out of the way and jumped forward creating distance.

" **Bansho Ten'in** " he said as he pointed his arm out towards her. She felt herself being pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force. She noticed him summoning a black rod out of his left hand and had it posed to strike her when she was close enough.

Before she could do anything he uttered out " **Shinra Tensei** " and she felt a similar force push her away from him. The rod had been a distraction, he wasn't going to stab her at all.

She was shot through a tree and was about to go through another one but she was able to balance herself in the air and land on one of the braches.

" _Looks like I wasn't taking this seriously enough. I didn't think I'd have to use that._ "

Her facial features started to change somewhat. She had her teeth grinding together and her power nearly doubled. ( **I don't know how DxD Senjutsu changes someone physically so just role with it** )

She disappeared from the branch and appeared behind Naruto shooting a kick with so much force it would most likely kill him if it connected. What she wasn't expecting however was for him to duck and jump away now facing her.

He had an impassive look on his face as if he wasn't the least bothered by her increase in power.

She tried again and again but no matter what she tried, what tricks she attempted, it was useless. He was even able to counter attacks he shouldn't see coming.

She was panting as she tried to understand just how he was this strong. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet and here she was using her Senjutsu and still can't touch him.

She decided it would be good to hide in the forest and wait for a time to strike. " _There has to be an explanation. No one should have been able to block my first kick. I was too fast to be sensed coming._ "

She looked back at Naruto from her vantage point and noticed something up in the tree. It was another Naruto looking right at her. Then she noticed that it was standing in a position where it had Naruto's entire rear view in site.

Her eyes widen in realization. " _It's eyes are linked together. He can see what that one can't._ " Unfortunately for her she felt that pulling sensation again.

With her Senjutsu she was able to hold on against the force. This worked for a while until she felt the tug double in strength and she was sent soaring towards him again. She didn't know whether he was going to shoot her away or not but was ready just in case.

What she wasn't ready for was to be hit in midair by another Naruto. She was hurled to another Naruto and tossed around like a doll. She was kicked into the air before being caught by the leg, and sent back down where another clone was waiting.

She received about ten to twenty kicks and punches before landing and was kicked in the ribs by the original (not that she knew) and was slammed into a tree. She was in pain, she shouldn't be due to her Senjutsu enhanced body but it was happening.

She was in a sitting position at the base of the tree when she felt herself get stabbed in the gut by a black rod. The effect was immediate, she lost all movement of her body besides her eyes.

Naruto broke the rod leaving her in place before wrapping his right hand around her neck. She noticed it started glowing blue and she was being drained. She felt as her senjutsu was being taken away and the pain started to increase.

 _[Sob]_

Naruto could hear her silently crying, most likely the pain finally kicking in now that she no longer had her Senjutsu activated.

"Now then, **Naraka Path** " He says.

Her head is lifted up and feels her tongue being pulled out of her mouth. She also noticed behind Naruto was a large head coming out of the ground from purple flames, they too had the same eyes as him.

"It's simple, you're going to answer my questions truthfully. Lying or failure to answer will result in your death. Now, who sent you here?" he asked forcefully

Kuroka had never experienced anything like this in her life. She was terrified.

"O…O…Ophis" She wheezed out through the choke

" _The infinite dragon god sent her here?_

"What does she want?"

"She wants…to get rid… of…great red"

" _She's still alive which means she's telling the truth. Interesting._ "

"It seems you are being honest. Do you have any way of calling for backup?" She nods

Naruto releases the technique before making her look up at him. His eyes glow a menacing purple color and her eyes glaze over. "You will forget everything that has just happened, you will have no memory of my techniques." He commanded and her eyes returned to normal.

"Call for your backup." She does as instructed and soon a magical circle appears and a young man steps out. He is wearing armor used during the three kingdoms period and has a golden head piece.

"And you are?" Naruto asks

"My Name is Bikou" He says before noticing Kuroka's condition behind Naruto.

"Kuroka!" He yells in worry.

"She'll live, I was the one who had her call you up. If you want her to survive you'd best get her out of here quickly. Says Naruto as he pulls out the black rod, his eyes having returned back to their regular blue.

Bikou wastes no time in doing so and picks her up before letting a magic circle appear. They were gone in a flash.

Naruto looks over at his bag and feels the contents inside. "Damn, my food got cold." He whines and heads back to get another burger.

As he heads there his mind is still on the fight. He didn't want to do that to the girl but he had to send a message. He was a pretty laid back guy but could be ruthless when need be. He had to be, otherwise his peerage wouldn't see him as worthy of being followed.

One thing was for sure though, the next few days are going to be hectic.

 **And that was chapter 5. Firstly I'd like to address something. Some might feel that Kuroka was way too weak, but from how I've seen her fight, she mainly shot bolts at Issei and what not. If anyone was able to get close and counter her shots it wouldn't be that hard to win. Anyways the Khaos Brigade made its move and have their answer. Naruto and Sona have made up and will be going out again soon.**

 **I've got some big plans for the coming chapters so please look forward to that.**

 **Also the next update will be for either 'This school has a prison' or 'Obito's second chance'**

 **As always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in the reviews or just PM me. See you all next time. Later**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had previously said that 'This school has a prison' would be updated, however I've had to rewrite the chapter so many times due to it not coming out as I wanted. Don't fret though, it will be coming soon as in sometime this week. After finishing last chapter I had to get this one started. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Dimensional Gap**

Standing still looking at the vast nothingness that is the dimensional gap was what seemed to be a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips. She is wearing a dark and light purple fringed gothic Lolita dress.

The blank expression on her face did nothing to give away her thoughts, which were on how much longer it would take to get Great Red out of her home.

Her thoughts were cut short as she sensed two individuals enter her realm. Coming out of the tear in space were none other than Bikou helping a bandaged up Kuroka.

Ophis turns her attention to the Nekoshou. "It appears you're finally awake." She states in a monotone voice.

"Tell me what happened, where is the Uzumaki?"

"I don't remember what happened, one minute I attacked him after he turned down the invitation. Then next thing I remember is Bikou carrying me before I blacked out again." She says

If Ophis was angry she didn't show it. Though she hardly ever showed any emotion, she was born from nothingness after all.

"There is one thing I remember Nya." Kuroka speaks up getting the attention once more.

"He said he had a message for you. He said if you wanted him, you'd have to go and fetch him yourself. Though he doesn't know who you are." She says, not remembering that she had indeed told him who had sent her.

Ophis turns her back on the duo. Perhaps it was a mistake sending Kuroka to recruit him. He was obviously the more skilled chakra user of the pair. She speaks up once more "It seems I'll have to go get him myself." She says shocking the pair.

Ophis hadn't personally recruited anyone since Cao Cao. "Kuroka, get rested I'll have an assignment for you as soon as you are available. For now I will deal with the Uzumaki."

Bikou, hadn't said a thing since they'd arrived but his thoughts were a different story. As Kuroka and Ophis were talking he had been wondering something.

" _Just how strong is this Uzumaki? He didn't even look winded when I went to get Kuroka. He even had some sort of metal piercing her through a tree. Kuroka isn't weak by any means, to be able to take her down that easily is a frightening thought. Hopefully Vali doesn't get any idea's to fight him, he'll most likely get himself killed._ "

Speaking of the blonde he was in the common room by himself. Everyone either in their rooms or out training. The 'battle' if you could call it that, with Kuroka was still fresh on his mind. The infinite dragon god had sent her to have him join an organization to get rid of great red.

There had to be more to it than that though. He was interrupted as a small magic circle flashed in his hand. Looking down he saw it had the Phenex clan crest on it.

Putting it up to his ear he answered, "Hello"

" _Hello Naruto-kun"_ Says a familiar voice on the other side

"Hey Ravel-chan, is there something you need?" He asks nicely.

" _Actually there is, Kokabiel is attacking Kuoh along with Valper and Freed the exorcist. It looks like he's specifically targeting the Sitri and Gremory heiresses, that's why I'm not involved. I thought it would be better to alert you instead. That and they have a barrier set up, the student council is keeping it up while the Gremory are fighting. They're not doing to good._ " She explains

"So he's finally attacking huh? Thanks for letting me know, I'll take care of it. Take care of yourself, bye." He says and the magic circle dispels. Azazel said he'd have him delivered but if he had someone from his peerage do it, it's almost guaranteed that the job will be done right.

He sits there with his eyes closed for a few minutes before coming to a decision. Sending out a pulse of power in a specific direction he doesn't have to wait long before the person he called shows up.

"What is it?" Asks Grimmjow.

"There's a problem over at Kuoh Academy. Are you familiar with Kokabiel?" Asks Naruto

"Yeah, I know of him. What do you need me to do?"

"Take care of him. Do make sure that his wings are intact and that no parts of him are missing, other than that feel free to beat him to death in whatever way you please."

Grimmjow allows a smirk to appear on his face. He was being ordered to go kill someone in any way he wanted? Sounds good to him.

On the battlefield things were not looking good. Kokabiel was too strong for anyone there to handle. No matter what they tried he easily dodged or blocked their attacks.

It took Grimmjow only a minute to reach the battlefield. He came across a giant blue dome surrounded by the same people he had been forced to meet at the school. The Student council was holding up a blue circular barrier so that no damage would befall outside of it.

He could tell that some of the devils were reaching their limit however. Only the king and her queen were still good. Walking forward he called out, "Hey woman." He said calling Sona.

She turns her head as much as she could as to not break her concentration. She could see blue hair and noticed he had a familiar voice, and instantly recognized who it was.

"Grimmjow-san?" She asked, what was he doing here?

"I need you to open the barrier for a second." He says

She's hesitant to do so as she knows that Kokabiel is more than willing to destroy everything in his path.

"I was sent here by Naruto to deal with the bird." He says getting aggravated that she wasn't doing as he told her.

"Tsubaki, I'm going to release my part of the barrier and you're going to have to maintain it for a few seconds so that Grimmjow-san can enter." Her queen nods and prepares herself.

As planned a small part drops and he is granted access inside. He looks back and sees that it's completely sealed once more. He walks forward and listens to what is being said.

"The Gremory sure have a knack for picking up broken things don't they?" Kokabiel mocks Rias as she's down.

"Shut the hell up you bastard before I kick your ass!" Yells Issei before doubling his power once more.

Rias stands up once more and addresses Kokabiel, "For attacking and mocking my family you will pay the ultimate price. Death." She says flaring her power.

It's at this time that Grimmjow finally walks forward.

"You know saying something like that is only meaningful when you have the strength to back up your threats." He says to Rias. "By the looks of things it seems that you haven't been holding up so well." He says looking at all the exhausted devils.

"Well it seems that this won't be as easy as I though." Says Kokabiel locking his sights on Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, wanted by the higher up's of the Yokai faction for massacring an entire platoon as well as severely wounding the Yokai elders. Last I heard, you had been labeled a triple S class criminal by those who know what happened before you dropped off the radar. Yasaka did a decent job keeping the incident under wraps." He says shocking everyone.

Everyone on the battlefield was shocked by the revelation. He was a triple S class criminal, more dangerous than Kuroka, who was only a double S. The question on one glasses wearing king was, how did Naruto get such a person in his peerage? This man doesn't seem like the type that would take orders from anyone.

"It seems you're well informed if you heard about that." He says uninterested in the conversation.

"Indeed, say why not join me. I know you like destruction, why not work under me and we can start the next great war and rule everyone." He says with a sinister grin, his sharp teeth on display.

The blue haired devil disappeared and reappeared in front of the fallen angel leader with his hands in his pockets before kneeing him right in the stomach, then kicking him in the chest sending him stumbling back.

"I don't follow anyone weaker than me." He says

Everyone in attendance watched with wide eyes as they hadn't even seen him move to attack. Though Rias was a bit more shocked than anyone else. Seeing that display revealed something to her, that night at the church when she attacked him, he could have easily killed her. She had tried hard to land a single hit on Kokabiel and couldn't do it. But him, he did it like nothing, with his hands in his pockets!

The fallen angel stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth before forming light spears and shoots them at the devil. It did little good as he maneuvered through them which only seemed to infuriate the war monger.

"Enough!" He yells before flying into the sky. Lifting both hands up, he forms another spear, though this one is ten times the size of a regular one.

"Holy shit" Mutters Issei as he watches the battle.

Kokabiel throws it down and watches as it heads towards the devil. Grimmjow isn't fazed as he points his hand with his palm out toward the oncoming arrow and fires his own technique.

" **Cero** " a dark red blast is released and collides with the attack. As the two attacks collide it releases smoke which makes it hard to see. When the smoke clears they see Kokabiel with a blade of light in his hands coming down at Grimmjow.

Pulling out his own sword he blocks the attack by raising it in a diagonal position. They continue clashing blades for a minute before Kokabiel summons another one and starts dual wielding.

Grimmjow is not impressed as he just blocks faster. One doesn't become a triple S ranked being for nothing. Using his **Sonido** he flashes multiple times around Kokabiel slashing at different parts of his body, being careful not to cut his wings.

The fallen angles can't keep up so he covers himself inside his wings which stops the attack. As Grimmjow stops attacking the wings shoot out and start trying to impale him. One manages to hit him but does no damage, all it does is make sparks fly off of his chest.

"What? That should have pierced you right through your chest. What did you do?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to tell you how my technique works? Hahaha" He laughs before once again before appearing in front of him delivering an upper cut then using **Sonido** to appear above him and kick him back down.

"Is that all you can do? Huh?" He asks aggravated that Kokabiel isn't putting up more of a fight.

"To hell with having you join me. Just like the four Satans and God you will die." Says Kokabiel shocking all the young devils in the area.

"What?" Asks a shocked Xenovia

"That can't be true" Says Asia as she's healing everyone.

"He said the four Satans and God are dead. Get over it." The blue haired devil says. "Alright, it's time to end you." He says before getting ready to attack again. Before he can attack however the barrier breaks and everyone sees another figure in the sky. He has blue armor with blue transparent wings resembling a dragon.

"What is the White Dragon Emperor doing here?" Asks Kokabiel angry that yet another person is here to ruin his schemes.

"Azazel sent me, he said you were to be dealt with."

Kokabiel starts forming up another giant spear which keeps growing. The white dragon emperor points his hand at it and a voice says " **Divide** "

Everyone watches as the spear gradually shrinks in size before disappearing completely.

"Hey dragon." Calls Grimmjow "Beat it, this is my prey."

"I'm under orders to kill him and then deliver him to someone of importance. Your fight is done."

"Your job is to deliver him to my leader. If you don't leave then you'll be next to be killed." He says before raising his power to a point where even Kokabiel was starting to sweat and shake.

The armored dragon however was smirking like a mad man underneath the helmet. It seemed he had found a strong opponent.

"Fine, I'll let you take him, on the condition that you and I fight soon." He says

"Hn, whenever you want." He replies. The armored man nods and turns his attention to Issei, though Grimmjow tuned that out and decided to finish the job.

Once again using his superior speed he flashed in front of Kokabiel and punched him in the gut, causing blood to spray out of the fallen angel's mouth and sending him up in the air. He appeared above him, sword in hand and proceeded to stab the blade through the back of his neck and letting it pierce all the way through.

Everyone watches with wide eyes at the brutal display. Seemingly not noticing the stares directed at him. Grimmjow picks up the body of the fallen angel and throws him over his shoulder.

As he's turning to leave he hears a voice call out to him. "Wait"

He turns and sees it's the Sitri girl his leader is so fond of.

"Thank you for helping us." She says bowing.

"Don't worry about it, now I'm leaving. I have to get this to Naruto before he gets impatient."

A few feet away Akeno speaks up.

"Rias, it seems that the backup finally came."

As soon as she said that a magical circle with the Sitri clan crest appeared near them. Out of it was a young childish looking woman. She has long black hair tied into twin pigtails and wears a magical girl cosplay outfit. This is Serafall Leviathan formerly known as Serafall Sitri. The older Sister of Sona and one of the four Satans.

She looks around before spotting her So-tan and rushing to hug her. As she's on her way she notices who she's talking to and goes faster.

"Get away from my So-tan." She yells before using her magic wand to strike the blue haired devil.

Dropping the dead body of the fallen angel Grimmjow parries her attack with his blade and notices exactly who she is.

"Well, well, well, one of the Satans is here and picking a fight. Looks like I'm in luck." He says grinning like a mad man. It was finally time, he was sure Naruto didn't plan this but it didn't matter to him. There was a Satan in front of him picking a fight and he was going to take it.

Raising his power he says "Well then are you going to attack or not."

"Wait One-sama, he's the one who defeated Kokabiel and helped us. If not for him we'd all be dead." Says Sona not wanting these two to fight. While she knew her sister was powerful she also knew that Grimmjow was holding back during his fight with Kokabiel.

"He's a criminal So-tan, he needs to be dealt with." Her sister says in a serious tone.

"I'm allied with him, well his king but still he's a part of the alliance. I can't let you kill him."

Serafall doesn't respond but a magic circle appears underneath her. "If you believe you can trust them then I'll take your word for it. But be very careful So-tan." She says before disappearing.

"That's strange. Why would she just leave like that?"

"Tsk. Got me all excited for nothing." Grimmjow says before opening a garganta and disappearing.

-Elsewhere moments before-

"He should've been back by now. I wonder what's taking him." Naruto said to himself from the back yard. It shouldn't take Grimmjow this long to finish a fight, which means something must have happened.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Says a voice from behind him. Turning around he sees Ophis standing there staring at him.

Activating his Rinnegan he asks "What does the infinite dragon god want with me?" already having an idea.

"You and I have some things to talk about." She says before he was engulfed in black.

The next thing he knew he was in some different place. It had a myriad of different colors swirling around, like you'd see through a kaleidoscope or if you were on acid.

"This is the dimensional gap, my home. Or so it used to be, before Great Red took up residence here." She says in monotone.

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"You're going to help me get rid of it." She says as if it was already decided.

"I told Kuroka I wasn't interested in joining your little group. That hasn't changed, I don't care for this place and I gain nothing by helping you."

"You don't have a choice. I need your power in order to get my home back. If you refuse I will kill you." She says

"You can go ahead and try." He says narrowing his eyes, black rods coming out of his palms.

"So be it." She says before attacking.

- **Underworld** -

Serafall had rushed quickly back to the underworld as soon as she heard what her sister had told her.

She was heading to the room where all the Satans go to discuss what's happening in the underworld and to sort any problems that are occurring.

Opening the door she sees Sirzechs Lucifer sitting in his chair. Next to him is a young looking man with green slicked back hair. He has a green jacket over a grey high collared shirt. This is another of the four Satans Ajuka Beelzebub.

Two seats over is where Falbium Asmodeus should be but is currently missing.

"Serafall what has you in such a rush?" Asks Ajuka

"I have important news. Not only if Naruto Uzumaki affiliated with the Phenex clan. He's also an ally of So-tan." She says earning wide eyes from the devils.

This new information could be useful.

 **Alright I'm going to stop the chapter there. I'm sorry that the Grimmjow Serafall fight didn't happen. That's because he's going to be fighting Ajuka in the future. For now though, next chapter you'll get to see Naruto vs Ophis. That should be a treat. Anyways if you don't already know I'm rewriting Konoha no Basket so look out for the first chapter this Saturday or Sunday and hopefully I can get the next this school has a prison out this weekend as well. Anyways you know the drill, suggestions and comments in reviews or PMs. I'll see you guy's next chapter. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait for the chapter but school has really been leaving a lot of work. As much as I'd like to write chapters without a care in the world I still need to prioritize, you understand right? Anyways in this chapter is the fight between Naruto and Ophis, now I hope you won't be angry with how it turns out. Also this story is almost at 1K followers :D That's insane. I honestly never expected such a result from this but I'm glad you enjoy it. Anyways onto the chapter.**

-Underworld-

The Satan's were gathered discussing the information that Serafall had revealed to them. Apparently Naruto Uzumaki had allied himself with Sona Sitri, though for what specific reason, they don't know. Though Ajuka may have an idea.

"Obviously he didn't join her for power. He's out of her league in terms of power, I'd wager he did it for protection and the ability to remain in Kuoh." Says Ajuka. It wasn't hard for the green haired Satan to deduce being one of the smartest devils alive.

"If it was for protection then why didn't he go with Rias? There was two choices he could have gone with." Says Falbium who had finally arrived.

"There's no point wondering why he chose Serafall's sister. What matters now is asking ourselves how to deal with him." Says Sirzechs.

Since the day of the wedding ceremony the Glasya-Labolas Clan had been demanding justice for the murder or one of their elders which had been killed on Naruto's orders.

"Well there's a few problems with that." Says Ajuka "Even though he killed the elder he was technically attacked first. Secondly even if he is a devil it's clear he isn't allied with the underworld or he would have made himself known to everyone, not just the Phenex."

"There's more." Starts Serafall "You were the only one of us four to attend the wedding ceremony Sirzechs. You didn't mention to us that he had a triple S ranked criminal with him."

"Yes, I apologize for that. The entire fiasco with the wedding along with the sudden appearance of a member of a clan thought dead and the death of an elder made it slip my mind."

"So we're dealing with not just a Rinnegan user but also a triple S ranked criminal." Says Falbium.

It was difficult enough figuring out a way to deal with Naruto, now knowing that he's got a powerful peerage member made it that much more complicated.

"As far as we know yes. If he's got Grimmjow Jeagerjaques it's safe to assume that he's got other powerful members with him as well." Says Ajuka

"Well we know that he's allied with your sister." Falbium says to Serafall "what if we got her to talk to Uzumaki for us. Tell him we want to meet him and see if we can sort all of this out."

Serafall shakes her head negative and replies "And tell him what? The people who had your family killed want to talk to you?"

Sirzechs sighed "You know we didn't want it to happen. The underworld was getting worried that they were becoming too powerful and feared another Rinnegan user would appear. The entire underworld sans the Phenex clan were for their destruction. If we hadn't done it they would have rebelled and done it anyway and another civil war against us would have broken out."

"And look how well that turned out. One managed to survive and it just so happened to be the Rinnegan wielder. There's no doubt in my mind he'll want retribution for what happened." Says Falbium

"Should we classify him as a stray devil?" Asks Serafall

"No, before we do anything rash I want to try and settle this affair peacefully. The meeting of the three factions is coming up, I propose we invite him to attend and hopefully we can reach an understanding." Says Sirzechs "He's less likely to attack if other faction leaders are there as well."

"I guess that could work." Says Ajuka rubbing his chin "Serafall, inform your sister to relay the message to Uzumaki."

She nods her head and disappears in her family's magic circle.

"I should be getting back to work as well." Says Falbium as he heads out the door. Only Sirzechs and Ajuka remained. Noticing the look on the crimson haired Satan's face Ajuka spoke.

"You're nervous." He states

"I am. This meeting was already stressful enough with the Kokabiel incident making it worse. But now we have another factor in the mix. Hopefully Uzumaki can be reasoned with. Though I don't expect it to be that simple." Says Sirzechs

-Dimensional Gap-

Ophis dashed at him and in a blink of an eye she was in front of him with her palm open facing him. Black energy quickly built up in her hand before it was shot at him.

" _For a little girl she moves damn fast._ " He thought as he turned his body to the right to avoid being hit. From his position he extends his hand and says " **Shinra Tensei** "

She's blown back by the technique but fixes herself in midair before landing on whatever they were seemingly standing on.

She once again raises her hand though this time a magic circle appeared with the ouroboros symbol which consisted of two snakes eating themselves forming the infinity symbol.

Black energy once again formed and shot at him.

" **Shinra Tensei** " he says as the shot was destroyed, as it vanished a second one was right behind it, forcing him to jump to his left to avoid being hit. The moment he landed he felt pain in his back and was sent flying. Ophis had teleported behind him in an instant and used her immense strength to kick him away.

On the ground Naruto got to his feet. " _Damn, she may look like a little girl but she doesn't have the power of one_ " that attack had hurt like hell.

"I've noticed a flaw in your ability Uzumaki. You can't repel attacks immediately one after another. There's a specific amount of time you have to wait before you can do it again." She says in her monotone voice. She points her hands downwards and two magic circles appear on the ground.

Out of those came two giant snakes. Both snakes at least the size of a redwood tree. Immediately the snakes lock onto him and strike. He jumps out of the way and sees the giant crater that they left in the spot he had just been.

" _How can there even be a crater? We're literally in nothing. Oh well, I'll think about it later._

Not in the mood to deal with the snakes he comes up with a plan. The snakes open their jaws and build up black energy like the type Ophis uses and shot at him.

Once again using Shinra Tensei he deflected the blast away from him before having to jump high in the air to avoid being crushed. While in the air he swings his hands and shoots six rods, three at each and is pleased when all six hit their mark.

The serpents stop moving as he pushes his chakra through them. They're incapacitated for the moment. Turning his attention back to Ophis he dashes towards her.

As he approaches her he says " **Bansho Ten'in** " and pulls her towards him. Following that up he uses his **Ashura Path** to allow his arm to become mechanical. Opening his arm at the forearm he reveals multiple missiles and shoots them at her at point blank range once she's near.

There's a giant explosion from the attack and Naruto jumps back and waits for the smoke to clear. Once it does it reveals Ophis with some dirt on her outfit but other than that, completely unharmed.

She once again shoots black energy blasts at him which he dodges rather than repel. As he's moving she speaks up. "It's pointless Uzumaki, while it's impressive you have lasted this long your power isn't near as strong as my own." She says

Naruto continued to dodge her attack not wanting to be destroyed by whatever power she uses. " _Damn, it's because we're in the dimensional gap. I can't use any of my other techniques here besides_ _ **Rinbo**_ _._ " He thinks to himself. As he's dodging he sees the snakes are still there and remembers how they had attacked him. He grins, he finally had an idea that would work.

Using his Shinra Tensei once more he deflects a shot and uses his **Ashura Path**. Instead of missiles this time, he charges up a white beam from his palm and shoots it at her. She doesn't even attempt to move knowing that it won't do much to her and allows it to hit her head on.

She looks forward unable to see anything due to the smoke, though that doesn't last long. As soon as the smoke cleared she didn't have time to dodge two black blasts of energy coming right toward her. She was sent back and hit the floor hard.

Naruto watches as she stands up and notices that she's bleeding from the mouth and her upper half of her body was burned. He notices he look over at her snakes which were facing her. Answering her unasked question he says

"Those rods weren't just to stop them, they can also be controlled by me now. My powers may not do damage to you, but yours can hurt you just fine." He finishes smirking

Not surprisingly she shot black blasts at the snakes which he had move out of the way. Seeing this Naruto realized something.

"I've noticed a flaw in you Ophis." He says using the same words she had used on him "Apart from your black blasts you don't have anything else. You're only ranked the number one being in the universe due to your durable body and your raw physical strength from being a dragon. Though you aren't durable against your own attacks." He says as he has the snakes charge up their attacks once more.

They shoot the attack but it's stopped right before they reach her. He feels her power start rising to incredible heights.

"I'm done playing with you Uzumaki, you die now." She says before he watches her reveal her true form.

She now had the appearance of a giant black western style dragon with two small horns protruding from her head. She looked like a black version of great red minus the horn on her nose.

" _Damn, this is bad. I was barely able to damage her in her human form. She'll be practically invincible like this._ " He thought. He heard her let out a loud roar before opening her jaws and creating a black sphere. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that was.

She shot the attack directly at him and he was forced to use a super powered **Shinra Tensei** to deflect it. Though he had to jump away immediately to avoid being crushed by her giant clawed hand.

" **What is going on in my domain** " Says a voice from behind Naruto. He turns back and sees the Great Red in all its glory. He's a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters.

Before Naruto could answer he sensed another attack coming and saw another black ball heading his way. Thinking fast he said " **Amenotejikara** " quietly and switched places with Great Red allowing him to take the attack knowing he could handle that.

As expected Great Red takes the hit, but Naruto was still hit with some of the attack that managed to go through the dragons arms. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was enough to send him to the ground and have him cough up some blood. Standing up he notices his shirt has been burned off and his right arm was burned a bit as well. Nothing too major though.

He hears another roar and sees Great Red shoot a fireball at Ophis. " _Good they're fighting each other for now_ " he thinks. Though he's not safe yet as he's still close to both of them. He sees Ophis dodge the attack before flying and heading towards them, he sees Great Red fix his body and can tell he's going to try and swing his tail at her, which will in turn get him too.

" _Fuck, this is bad. Wait, what's that?_ " In the air near the battle he sees the dimensional gap open and someone walk in. He's a young man with long blonde hair, his hair done in a braid to his left and is wearing a business suit.

" _This is my chance._ "

As the two dragons get closer to hitting each other Naruto waits for the perfect moment. Now.

" **Rinbo Hengoku!** " He shouts and both dragons are hit hard enough to move them a few feet back. Knowing that they'll recover quickly he switches places with the young man and leaps through the portal and escapes.

He finds himself in some house but doesn't linger about and uses his magical circle to teleport home. He arrives in the common room where his peerage seem to spend a lot of their time when they're not out on jobs. His peerage is greeted to the sight of a shirtless Naruto panting. It seems he was finally feeling the effects of the two Amenotejikara, Rinbo Hengoku, and the few Shinra Tensei including the more powerful one.

"Naruto, what happened?" Asks Doni standing up and getting close to him to inspect his leader.

"I had a little run in with a dragon god who doesn't know how to take no for an answer." He replies.

"What?! You got to fight Ophis? I'd kill for that" Says Grimmjow upset he didn't get to fight her. No doubt it would be the fight of his life. "Oh and I got what you wanted." He says as he points to a corner of the room where the dead body of Kokabiel was in a bag.

"Really Grimmjow? You left it inside the house." He says shaking his head. He should have expected this though. Before he went to check the body however he sent out a pulse of power notifying Kabuto that his presence was required. He waited about four seconds before the man appeared.

"Yes Naruto-sama what do you need of me? I was actually in the middle of working on a new medicine." He says. He appeared from Naruto's left side so he couldn't fully see Naruto. Once the blonde turned around Kabuto knew exactly what he needed to do.

Naruto lifts his right arm until its horizontal and watches as Kabuto's hand glows green and his arm begins to heal.

"Thanks Kabuto." He says as he rotates his arm a bit. "What kind of medicine are you working on anyways?"

"I'm trying to see if I can create something similar to Phenex tears, though this will mostly heal light based injuries caused by angels and fallen angels." He says, some of the others had their eyes widened a bit. If he could do it, it would be huge for them.

"I see, then I won't keep you here any longer. Thanks for your help, feel free to return to your work." Naruto says

"If that's all. Good day everyone." He says before leaving once again. Looks like he made a good call with this one.

Naruto walks over to the bag which contains Kokabiel's body and opens it. He notices that the body is mostly intact. Besides the hole in the fallen angels' neck the wings seemed to be fine and the body was good too. Looking over at Grimmjow he asks.

"Now that I think about it, before I had to go fight with Ophis I figured you were taking a bit long. What held you up?"

"Towards the end of the fight some guy in blue dragon armor showed up and wanted to finish Kokabiel off himself. He said he worked for Azazel and that he had to deliver something. I told him to beat it or he was next. He agreed to let me finish the fight as long as I fight him in the near future. That's not a problem right?" He asks grinning, no doubt he wants to fight whoever it was.

"So long as you don't kill him fight him whenever you want. He's one of Azazel's, we don't want to have the Fallen Angel's coming for us too." He says. Going back to the body he starts piercing it with smaller chakra rods in different areas. Once he was finished he put it back in the bag and carried it over his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm tired and I need sleep." He says and heads to his room. Opening his closet he opens a large tube that he had prepared for such an occasion. Placing Kokabiel inside he closes it and lays down and drifts off to sleep. He knows he'll have to deal with Ophis soon though, that dragon is a persistent one.

-The Next Day-

Class was boring. Everybody knew that, after everything he went through yesterday he's surprised he even bothered showing up. As if that wasn't enough, during his first class of the day he had to sit, knowing that one of the Satan's was no more than ten feet from him. Today parents and guardians were allowed to come to the school to see their kids and what not.

He could feel the Leviathans eyes on him every so often. She would go back and forth between looking at him and gushing over her 'So-tan' which he'd have to remember for later. Once the class had ended, everyone would have sworn that they saw him teleport out of the room.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Once classes were done and all of the parents had gone home he headed to the student council room. Sona said she'd like to go out again so why wait?

He arrived at her room and knocked until he heard 'enter' and walked in. No surprise, there she was signing papers and reading over some documents. All in all she looked a bit stressed, no doubt that being around her sister must have exhausted her.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asks while signing another paper.

"Not much, I didn't feel like going home so I decided to come and see if you wanted to go out and do something." He says. He sees her look down at her papers and knows that she's going to say something about school so he speaks before she can retort.

"You look like you're stressed, whether it's devil business that's got you like this or something else it's clear that you need a break. So what do you say?" He asks mustering up his most charming look.

She sighs before allowing the corners of her mouth to form a slight smile. "Fine, but at least let me change. I have some spare clothes here, I would suggest you do the same." She says

He looks down and sees he's still in his uniform. "You're right, I'll be back in a flash." He says before disappearing in his magic circle.

In ten minutes Naruto returned and now wore a plain black short sleeve button up, black jeans, and some convers with orange laces. He saw that Sona now wore a sleeveless white sports shirt and a black skirt. ( **Her outfit when she played tennis against rias only with a black skirt**.)

"You look great." He says as he admires her look.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. So where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Tokyo Disneyland for a bit and after that we could go get something to eat, and we'll figure out the rest from there." He says. She nods, well, it seemed he was prepared, that was something she liked.

They disappeared in a magical circle and reappeared in an alley as to not be seen. They walked up to the ticket vendor near the entrance and Naruto bought them the tickets and they went inside.

They walked around and took pictures in different areas of the park. He even managed to talk her into going on a rollercoaster. Who knew she was of them? You'd think as a devil she wouldn't be scared of much but he wouldn't judge.

They watched some of the shows that were playing that day as well. All in all Sona was having a good time. Her days usually consist of running the school, dealing with devil affairs, and recently the Kokabiel fiasco. It was nice to have some time to not worry about anything and enjoy herself.

"Sona-chan, tell me. Do you have any goals in life?" Naruto asks wanting to know a bit more about her.

She wasn't expecting this question but still gives an answer. "I wish to start a rating game school. Why do you ask?"

"Don't they already have one of those? I ask because I want to know more about you."

"They do, but it's only available to the high class devils. Not even our peerage members are allowed to use it. I want everyone to be able to attend and learn about the games." She says

He can see how that would be a good idea, if everyone was more informed on them then they would stand a better chance when they finally participated in one. Naruto was about to speak when a loud grumbling sound caught his attention.

He looked at Sona and saw that she was looking down trying to hide her reddening face.

"You hungry?" He asks trying to stop himself from smiling at her embarrassment. She just looks away.

"Come on let's go get something to eat. Outside the park of course these prices are outrageous." He says. She agreed, they were charging damn near 500 yen for a bottle of water. Imagine for actual food.

They left the park and headed to a place called Narisawa. The price was decent and they had good food. Luckily for Naruto they had ramen so naturally that's what he ordered, while Sona went with some Yakitori.

They ate and every so often they would ask each other questions. Simple one's like what they like, dislike, dreams, stuff like that. Once they had finished the dinner they simply sat there for a little allowing the food to digest. As they did Sona asked one of the things that's been on her mind.

"Naruto-kun" She says getting his attention. "I'm wondering. Why have you asked me out?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I asked you out because I think you're a cool person to be around and I think you're gorgeous. Isn't that how this works?" He says.

"What I'm asking is exactly what you like? I don't have the body of Rias and Akeno, and as much as I hate to admit it, Rias is stronger than me. You're strong so I don't see what you see in me." She says in a quieter voice so to not be heard by the people around them.

" _Sona-chan seems to have some self-confidence issues. One wouldn't know it just by looking at her due to how she carries herself. This is most likely from being compared to her sister by other devils. And no matter how you look at it she's still a girl and is insecure about her body especially with all the big boobed girls at our school._ "

"What I like is that you're smart and you have a cute face. Your body is perfect the way it is." He says seriously. She stares at him trying to detect any form of indicator of him lying. She can't find any.

"Thank you." She has to admit it feels good to have someone like her for her intelligence and find her attractive.

"Now what do you say we head back now?" He says in a happier tone. She agrees and they exit the restaurant and head to an alley to teleport.

They arrive back in the Student Council Room and Naruto spoke up. "Well I had a good time, but I have to get going now." He says

"Yeah so did I." She replies looking at him. As she sees him get ready to leave she walks forward and gives him a hug. Her arms wrapped around his midsection.

Instinctively he reciprocates and he hears her speak. "Thanks for date, we should do it again some time."

He was kind of shocked, she proposed that they go out again rather than him. That's a plus in his books.

"Yeah that sounds good, oh and about you being weaker than Rias, I could help you get stronger if you'd like." He says.

"That would kind of you. I'll inform you when works for me." She says

He smiles and nods before leaving via magic circle.

She sits at her desk and smiles to herself. It had been a while since she felt relaxed, though that didn't last long as someone appeared in the room.

"Onee-sama?" Sona asks

"I need you to do a favor for me So-tan." She says.

This puzzled Sona as her sister had never asked her for a favor. What could be so difficult for a Satan that she couldn't do it herself?

"What do you need?" She replies pushing up her glasses.

"I need you to invite Naruto Uzumaki to the meeting of the three factions"

 **I think I'll end it there. Sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot of work to do over the past few weeks. For those of you who attend college you probably have an understanding of how much work one has to do to stay on top of things. Anyway either the next chapter or the following will include the meeting of the three factions plus Naruto. During that time I will include some flashback chapters detailing Naruto's younger life, so how he became friends with Riser, his family, and how he attained his first two peerage members. So please look forward to that. As always if you have suggestions leave them in a PM or a review. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all let me say thank all of you for 1K followers on this story. I honestly didn't think it would be this popular but I'm glad you all liked it and I will continue to push chapters out for you. Also important AN at the end. Anyways let's get this chapter going.**

-A few days later-

Normally when their king has something to say he tells them in the common room. This time however it was slightly different. Naruto had called everyone to his room for an important announcement.

"So Naruto-sama, what seems to be the issue?" Asks Moka.

"Yeah for you to call us all here of all places it must be important." Adds Doni.

Taking a deep breath Naruto speaks "A couple of days ago Sona-chan extended an invitation to me on behalf of the Satans." He pauses and allows that to sink it, "They want me to attend their meeting between the leaders of the three factions. Michael will represent Heaven, Azazel will represent the Fallen Angels, and Sirzechs will be there for the devils.

I was told I was allowed two people to accompany me to the meeting." He finishes.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Asks Trish.

"No, they most likely want to get me to affiliate myself with the underworld since I'm still a devil. They're afraid of me roaming around by myself."

"So what are you going to do?" Asks Grimmjow seriously

"I'm going to negotiate with them. If they want me in the Underworld they're going to have to pay. I'm going to give them a choice, but I'll fill you in on that later. All of you will be attending the meeting."

He was cut off by Doni who said "I thought they said only two could accompany you."

Not at all bothered by the interruption he continued "True but just in case they try something. Moka and Grimmjow will be the ones who walk in with my to the meeting while the rest of you are on standby." He says

His queen spoke up. "No offense to Moka but would it not be better if you took Askin with you? He's clearly the strongest of us all behind you of course." She says. Moka nods her head in agreement. Askin was the strongest member even if he didn't act like it.

"Normally yes but there's a special assignment I have for him. You're all dismissed, all of you except for Grimmjow and Askin." The peerage left one by one except the two mentioned men.

Once the door had closed Naruto turned his attention to his two strongest.

"When I said I was going to give them a choice I didn't go into detail of what that was going to be. We're going to need a lot more members for what I have in mind at the moment."

"Where would we get new members? At the most you could only resurrect about three or four more people." Says Askin

Naruto smirks and says "A certain dragon god will be more than willing to lend us a few thousand."

Grimmjow catching on put on a matching smirk of his own "Ophis"

Naruto nods and crosses his arms as he speaks "Indeed, she will most likely come back soon to try and capture me again since I escaped last time. Here's what's going to happen.

I'm going to open a portal using my Rinnegan to the dimensional gap. It won't matter if she's expecting us or not. Once we get there we're going to 'convince' her to give me temporary control of the Khaos Brigade."

"How will you do that? Last time you fought her you came back looking like shit." Says Grimmjow not sugar coating his words.

"She will attack to try and get rid of me. When she does that, Askin will take the blow head on." He says

Askin allows himself to smile a bit as he knows exactly what his majesty's plan is.

"You Grimmjow, will then 'disarm' her after Askin is done." Naruto finishes.

"Heh, sounds good to me." He says

Naruto stands up and activates his Rinnegan and a black void opens up in the floor. "Let's go pay Ophis a visit." With that they were gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three arrived in a familiar (to Naruto) colored empty area.

"So this is where the dragon god lives?" Asks grimmjow with his hands in his pockets looking very unimpressed. You'd think a dragon god would live in some sort of giant cave with lava in the ground or something.

"Uzumaki, you saved me the trouble of going to find you once again." They hear a monotone voice from behind them. There stood ophis looking the same as she had the first time they fought.

"You won't get away this time." She says before creating a giant black ball of energy and shooting it at them.

"Askin." Naruto commands

Knowing it was his time he jumped in front of the attack and didn't bother to defend from it. The blast created a giant smoke screen. Naruto and Grimmjow merely closed their eyes knowing that Ophis wouldn't attack at that moment as she's that arrogant.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a burned and barely alive Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He exhaled from his mouth and some smoke came out.

"I'm surprised that you survived that. No matter you won't survive a second one." Before she could attack however Naruto speaks up.

"Prepare to be even more surprised then."

" **Gift Bad** " Says Askin as a large dark pool forms around all of them. Ophis however falls to her knees before falling on her face unable to move.

"What have you done to me?" She asks from the ground. It doesn't sound like she's in pain but they know she won't be moving.

"I've lowered your resistance to your own energy. Your body is treating it as poison now and it's killing you from the inside out. Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill you." Askin explains before forming a small black liquid ball and letting it hit Ophis.

"Grimmjow." Naruto says. Said blue haired man teleports over to her prone form and looks down at her before unsheathing his Zanpakuto. With two quick slices he removes her arms from her body.

They saw as her face twitched with discomfort. Most likely trying to regrow her limbs only to feel pain when her energy started to harm her more instead.

Naruto kneels next to her and speaks. "Now Ophis, here's the thing. I'm in need of some help for something important, and I remembered that you had a few people you could spare. You're going to call a meeting of the Khaos Brigade and inform them of a temporary change in leadership."

"You have no idea what you've just done Uzumaki. I do not take orders from you, not even in my current state." She says from the floor.

"Heh, funny. She talks like she has a choice." Says Grimmjow.

"Do you remember last time we fought Ophis. You allowed me to attack you with what you thought were simple 'missiles' when in reality I was able to implant a few chakra rods small enough to go unnoticed. Either that or you just believed they were of no concern to you. Just in case I ever needed to use them. Good thing too, you were proving to be uncooperative." Naruto says as he stands and activates his Rinnegan.

Putting his hands in the 'Ram' hand sign they watch as Ophis' body starts to shake before six rods pop out of her chest.

"Now to have you release a blast of power that everyone will feel."

"If you do that won't the Satan's and the Angels feel it as well?" Asks Askin

"Yeah, but only the members of the Khaos brigade have access to come here, so it doesn't matter. Now sit her up."

A few seconds later hundreds of portals begin to open and people begin pouring in. Some stood out to the trio.

One had a combination of a Japanese school uniform along with ancient Chinese attire. The most notable trait would be the golden spear that's currently slung over his shoulder.

Another was one Grimmjow recognized. While he couldn't be one hundred percent sure because there was no armor this time he was positive it was the same blue dragon like wings.

For the next ten minutes thousands of people gathered with the more powerful ones in front. After a while Naruto decided to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you may or may not know my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Though I guess you could call me your new leader." He says as he steps aside and lets everyone see the downed form of Ophis.

Askin noticed the chinese armor wearing boy narrow his eyes at them. Though he could tell it wasn't out of concern for the dragon.

"There's some things we need to talk about."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Hours later-

"Well I think that went rather well." Says Naruto lounging on the couch at home.

"There's one thing that I want to know though." Starts Grimmjow, once Naruto's attention was on him he continues. "This plan of yours, how will your little girlfriend react to it?"

"I will explain to her either at the meeting or after. Askin, did you put Ophis in the tube?" Asks Naruto

"Yes, I even threw a few more **Gift Ball** at her to make sure she stays down." He replies drinking his coffee.

"Good. If you'll excuse me there is one more piece of business I have to attend to." He says before a magical circle appeared underneath him.

"Things are about to get more lively." Says Askin sighing knowing he'd have to do work.

"I know. What a crazy bastard. Oh well I can tell it's going to be fun." Says Grimmjow.

Naruto appeared in front of the Phenex mansion and knocked on the front door. A few seconds later one of the Phenex servants opened and bowed her head in recognition and moved aside letting him in.

"Naruto-sama please come in. Nobody was expecting you, shall I call lord Phenex?"

"Actually if you could tell me where Riser is that'd be great."

"He is currently in his room. Would you like me to escort you there?" She asks.

"No I'm ok, I've been here enough to know where it is. Thank you though." He walks up the stairs and down a few hallways before reaching the correct room. He knocks twice and hears a voice yell.

"I'm busy, leave at once." No doubt thats him.

"It's kind of important."

Knowing that it wasn't one of the maids or butlers Riser opens the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He was confused. Normally Naruto gives a heads up whenever he shows up. He's done so since they were kids.

"Nice to see you too." Naruto says as he walks into his room. He notices that the man's queen is asleep in his bed, and from the looks of it she's naked. Shaking his head at his friend's hobby he sits down on a small couch in the corner of the room and waits for Riser to sit across from him.

"So what's so important you came by unannounced?" Asks riser crossing his legs.

"I came by to fill you and your family in on some current events. Though we should probably also talk with your parents as well. Your maid was going to call them but I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone." He says seriously

Riser raises an eyebrow at what he's heard. Normally Naruto doesn't speak with such seriousness unless it's something truly important.

"Very well, let's go and hear what you have to say."

They walked down the halls of the Phenex mansion until they reached the familiar room that was Lord Phenex's office. It seemed that every time they came here it was because something was going to go down.

Heading inside Naruto was greeted by Lord Phenex.

"Naruto, it's been a while. We hadn't seen you since the day of the ceremony, which by the way went exactly as planned and we haven't thanked you for." He says from his desk.

"No problem. I just didn't think what they were doing was right. But anyways I'm actually here to give you guys a bit of news. I don't know if you know but the leaders of the three factions have arranged a meeting. I've also been invited." He starts

"Tsk. They probably want you to join them in some way due to your power." Says Riser.

"I'm sure they're going to try to get me to come to the underworld for good. I'm willing to negotiate but at a price, and this is why I'm here." He says telling them what he has in mind. ( **You'll find out soon don't worry that I keep skipping it** )

It was quiet enough to be able to hear mice having intercourse. Lord and Lady Phenex had blank faces as they contemplated what they had just heard. Riser had his eyes wide as this was something out of character for Naruto to do.

Naruto stayed quiet after telling them what he wanted from the Satan's and was expecting some angry backlash. Though surprisingly it never came.

"Perhaps it's for the best that this happens." Says Lady Phenex "Even before the whole fiasco with the wedding, we didn't get much respect. We were seen as useful due to our regenerative powers and Phenex tears but we could tell not many liked us."

"It left a bad taste in our mouth when we saw how far Lucifer was willing to meddle to stop this wedding, when he should have been thinking of 'everyone'" He says putting emphasis on everyone.

"We will join you if what you have said comes to fruition Naruto." Says Lord Phenex.

"You know Naruto, you'll probably cancel the young devils gathering that's supposed to take place. Seeing as how you're a king you would be able to attend, even if you aren't wanted there. Imagine you being in the same room with both Sitri Sona and Agares Seekvaira. How awkward would that be?" He says chuckling at the scene he imagined.

"I'd rather not think about that." He says standing up. "I'm going now, I'll be sure to let you all know what happens in the following days. Though I'm sure you'll hear about it around here as well." He says as a magic circle teleports him back home.

Appearing in his room he takes a look at the tube that holds Ophis and sees she's still out. Her arms still haven't regenerated and she looks half dead. The other tube hold Kokabiel, still dead though he had multiple piercings on his face and some on his chest hidden from view. He shook his head, it wasn't time for that yet. He still needed the others.

Climbing into bed he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, trying to get as much rest as he could for the days to come.

Naruto skipped school for the next week, choosing to make sure his peerage was up to date with the plan. When the day finally came for the meeting to take place Naruto and his peerage were ready.

"Alright, everyone should be in attendance by now. Moka, Grimmjow, time to go." Naruto calls out. "The rest of you remember the plan?" They nod.

"Askin, you have her?" The man nods, everything was set.

"Good. Let's go."

With that everyone teleported out of the house and to their respective areas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sirzechs was nervous. Something in his gut was telling him that things weren't going to go as smoothly as he hoped. He came here with his queen and wife Grayfia Lucifuge. He was sitting at the meeting table with her standing behind him. Across from him was the governor of the Fallen Angels Azazel along with him was the Hakuryuuko, Vali.

The other man had long blonde hair with a golden halo above his head. He wore an intricate shoulder piece symbolizing that he was the leader of Heaven.

Rias Gremory along with her peerage and Sona Sitri along with her peerage were also in attendance as they had been the ones involved in the kokabiel incident.

"Why have we not began the meeting Lucifer-dono?" Asks Michael calmly. "We are all here and ready to begin."

"Yeah let's just get this show on the road." Says Azazel.

"We're still waiting for one more person to arrive." Replied Sirzechs. Just as he said that the doors opened and in walked Naruto with Grimmjow on his right and Moka on his left. As they walked passed Rias, Moka stopped and looked at one of her members. More specifically the vampire Gasper.

"It seems you've learned a little self control, last I remember you couldn't even blink without freezing time." She says.

Gasper hides behind Issei to get away from her piercing stare.

"Moka." Says Naruto getting her to continue walking. Rias didn't like the way the woman was talking to her bishop but said nothing as she didn't want to make a scene in front of all of the leaders.

Naruto took a seat in the empty chair in between Michael and Azazel. He noticed that the boy Azazel came with was the same one that was in attendance when he spoke with Ophis.

"I'd like to begin by thanking all of you for coming." Begins Sirzechs "Now to get down to business we should talk about what happened here in Kuoh a few days ago. Rias, Sona, would you mind recounting what happened?" He asks

"Of course, in a nutshell, Kokabiel stole holy swords and worked alongside Galilei Valper to combine them. He then went on to kill Gasper before attacking Rias and I in an attempt to restart the great war." Sona says pushing up her glasses.

"We fought him but were no match" Continued Rias "It wasn't until Jeagerjaques-san over there appeared and killed him before taking the dead body and leaving."

"Vali, I thought I told you to get the body." Says Azazel looking at the boy.

"I was but he told me that he worked for the guy we were giving it to, he said he'd fight me if I let him fight so I did." He finishes with a smirk.

"Speaking of that, what did you do with the body Uzumaki-kun?" Asked Michael.

"I have it sealed away and am having medic study it." He lies. "However I did not come here to discuss any of this. You're all here for a peace treaty. Sirzechs you called me for something else, what did you and the Satan's want?"

The other two leaders payed attention as they too were curious as to why he was here.

"We wish to extend an invitation to you to rebuild the Uzumaki clan in the underworld. You would also be cleared of the crime of killing an elder at the engagement party." He says. Naruto says nothing and keeps a blank face.

"I'm willing to accept, on one condition." The feeling Sirzechs had earlier came back ten times stronger.

"I'll return to the underworld and recreate the Uzumaki clan and obey you, if you hand over the ones who pushed for my families extermination." He says.

Everyone looked over at Sirzechs and saw he had a somber look on his face.

"I can't hand them over to you. I know that their fate would be worse than death if I gave them to you."

"Look at it this way Sirzechs, you hand them over and you'll save a lot of people." Naruto replies standing up.

Narrowing his eyes Sirzechs asks, "What do you mean saving a lot of people?"

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement, hand over the leaders that plotted my family's demise, or I will launch a full scale attack on the underworld until it's nothing more than a giant crater." He says shocking everyone in the room, especially Sona. This was not the man she had seen before.

"Naruto you can't be serious." Says Azazel standing up as well, he did not see this coming. Vali on the other hand had a smirk on his face that would make Grimmjow proud.

"Oh I am. Everyone is living happily down there as if nothing ever happened. As if we never existed and that is unforgivable." He then turns his attention back to Sirzechs "So how about it?"

"I told you I can't do that. There would be chaos if I willingly gave up important members of the underworld." He says

"You'll hand them over Sirzechs. Unless of course you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience."

"I understand you're upset with what happened to your family but even you should know that taking on the entire underworld is suicide on your part, even with those eyes of yours and your peerage, you would still die."

"Is that what you think fool?" He starts before Rias jumps in front of him, having had enough of the disrespect he was showing her brother.

"I will not tolerate you badmouthing my brother any longer. You were invited here to solve this problem peacefully and you have the audacity to threaten the entire underworld?" She says as her power starts flaring up.

"Peacefully?" He mutters, the atmosphere in the room becoming denser "Tell me, how would you feel knowing that your family proudly served the devils and finding out that your own kind decided to exterminate them. And if that wasn't enough, it was under the order of your own brother because he couldn't control his own people." He all but yelled at her.

Taking a second to compose himself he looked back at Sirzechs "You said that it would be suicide attacking you. Normally it would be, however." He says and snaps his fingers.

The uzumaki symbol appeared on the floor as the rest of his peerage stood behind him. Askin walked up and lifted the unconscious body of the dragon god for everyone to see.

"It can't be" Mutters Azazel. They had beaten the supposed number one being in existence. He had completely underestimated just how strong he and his peerage were.

"If we could do this to the dragon god by ourselves imagine what we could do with this." He snaps his fingers again and everybody notices it gets darker outside.

Looking out the window they saw thousands of people. Humans, magicians, devils, Fallen Angels, Yokai, the list goes on.

Azazel was even more shocked when Vali stood alongside Naruto.

"Sorry Azazel, this was an opportunity too good to pass up." He answers the unasked question.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Khaos Brigade. Well they're willing to help me out should you refuse. If you decide to fight, it will be you who will most likely die."

"You have one month Sirzechs. Tell the other Satan's, hand them over. Or it's war." With that Naruto along with Vali, his peerage, and the Khaos Brigade disappear.

Everyone was shocked at what had just transpired. This was not how the evening was supposed to play out.

"This changes things." Says Michael. "I am willing to sign a peace treaty, but heaven will not be partaking in this war you might have on your hands Lucifer-dono." He says

"He's right you know. We won't be able to help you unless they directly threaten us as well." Says Azazel.

Sona couldn't care less however of what was going on. She bolted out of the school with one place in mind with one goal. She wanted to know just what the fuck was going on in Naruto's head.

 **The plot thickens. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I have plans for Sona so don't worry, she's still going to be the pairing even though things look bad right now. Next chapter and the following ones will be flashbacks about Naruto's life. I'll tell everything from his family's death, to meeting Riser, obtaining his peerage members (in order) and everything in between. Hopefully you guys like what's to come. Anyways as always if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me directly. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter but for a while I just couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter to play out. But finally, it came to me and I hope you guys like how it comes out. I hope that the rest of the chapters won't take too long to be put out and I am very thankful for all of you who gave me your ideas on what would make the story better and what you'd like to see. Also if anyone could tell me what these 'Reading' stories are. I've seen a lot of them and I don't know what they are. Anyways I think I've spoken on this long enough let's get on with the story please enjoy.**

In an undisclosed location two men could be found seated across from one another.

"What shall we do? The Uzumaki has taken control of the Khaos Brigade and has incapacitated Ophis. Your plan is being derailed." Says one of the men.

"It's but a small set back nothing major." The other replies nonchalantly.

"What about Ophis? He has her with him, as long as he has her we can't proceed. She's crucial to the plan."

"I'm planning to send the members of the old Satan faction to retrieve her from the Uzumaki. I'm sure Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea wouldn't have a problem doing the job for me." The man replies.

"Do you really think that they will be enough to do it? Not that I'm doubting you but he has the Rinnegan along with the triple S class criminal Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and the rest of his peerage. They were strong enough to disable Ophis."

The man's mouth forms a grin that one can just feel evil intentions coming out from as he replies "Even if they fail they will be of some use to me. I will be watching them from here to see just how far the boy has evolved his eyes. I've fought against the first Rinnegan user and I don't think the boy has the third eye of his ancestor. Give the Old Satan's their orders."

"Yes Rizevim-sama." Says the man as he leaves to do as he's told.

Being along Rizevim thinks " _Depending on how strong his eyes are, this may be more of a challenge than I thought. No matter, in the end I will rip those eyes out of his skull and free Trihexa. Then I will bring mass chaos to the world._ " An evil laugh is heard echoing in the room as his thoughts go wild.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sona had searched everywhere in Kuoh looking for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. Things had gotten out of control at the meeting of the faction leaders. The three factions had agreed to a peace treaty and that was all well, however, the devils now had a potential war on their hands. To make it worse none of the other factions were going to help since they weren't directly threatened.

Worst of all was that the man responsible for all of this was the one that she was really starting to like. She decided to return to the Student Council room and think of where he could possibly be.

When she arrived she noticed there was a piece of paper with a spiral on it. Recognizing it as the Uzumaki symbol she grabs it and pours her magic into it allowing her to read its contents.

 **Sona-chan, I know that you probably have a lot of questions, and I promise that you will get them. You've probably noticed that I'm not at my home or in Kuoh for that matter, I'm somewhere else. In a week's time I will seek you out and I'll explain everything to you. There's something I need to ask you anyways. I'm trusting you not to tell anyone you got this letter, just wait and I'll answer any question you have.**

She was conflicted, by all accounts she should tell the devils that he's planning to talk to her and capture him. But on the other hand she also wants to know why he's doing this. If he was really bad he would have killed her and Rias to get back at the Satans for what they did to his family. Deciding to keep it to herself she'll decide what to do after she gets her answers.

Her usual blue Sitri seal glows red on her palm letting her know that she's being summoned immediately by her older sister. Hiding the note, she teleports to the underworld to see what her sister wanted.

When she arrived she looked around and saw that the Satan's were standing on a stage. She noticed that many of the young devils and the current clan heads were also here. Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth, Rias, and even Riser Phenex was here.

"Now that my sister has arrived we can begin." Said Serafall. That shocked Sona. Usually her sister would make a big deal about her and call her 'So-tan' but she was serious this time.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you've been called here." Began Sirzechs "This meeting was to inform all of you that the young devils gathering and rating games have been canceled."

This was met with some murmurs by the parents and some cries of outrage from the young devils, all except Riser.

"Why?!" Asked the pointy eared Zephyrdor. "My peerage was ready to crush everyone."

"Please calm down." Says Diodora with a small smile "even if the gathering were to take place you'd be eliminated quickly as you're no real threat." He finished still smiling all the while.

"Why you."

"Please settle down." Interrupted Sirzechs

"Sirzechs-sama, could you please tell us why the gathering has been canceled?" Asked Sairaorg the current strongest of the young devils.

Before any of the Satan's could answer Riser took it upon himself to enlighten the people.

"It's because the Satan's decided to wipe out the Uzumaki clan, and now the lone survivor is declaring war on us unless his demands are met." He says blank faced. Though everyone could tell he was basically putting the fault on the Satan's to make them look bad.

Rias scowls at him for how he spoke about her brother but her mother's hand on her shoulder calmed her down and she bit her tongue.

"He told you ahead of time. Why didn't you bring it to our attention?" Sirzechs said. The first part wasn't a question. He was telling riser that he knew Naruto had told him.

"He did a while back." He said and took the opportunity to shoot back once more "Even if I did tell you he would have asked for the same thing anyway so it's not like it makes a difference when you find out. Besides you set up a rating game between your sister and I in order for her to break our marriage so I spent all my time training. It must have slipped my mind."

Again no one believed him but wouldn't call him out on it.

"You mentioned that he would ask for something. What is it he wants in order to call off this war threat?" The Agares clan head asked.

"He's asked for all of the former clan heads who pushed for his family's execution." Answered Falbium

"He can't be serious." Exclaimed Zeoticus (Rias's dad). They were still important figures in the underworld even though they were no longer the clan heads. Many clans of the underworld never attacked each other because the former clan heads had set up alliances with each other, and they held up because they were still alive.

Lately some clans have begun to feel less important than others and tensions have been rising, notably from the Phenex clan. They felt that those families of the current Satan's were getting more than the others.

"Then why not hand them over?" Says Diodora "If a handful of people is all it takes to avoid a war, then why not just give them to him?" " _Things sure have gotten a lot more interesting since the Uzumaki took over the Khaos Brigade. I'm still surprised that they managed to usurp Ophis._ " He thinks to himself as he watches the show unfold.

"That's not an option." Berates his older brother Ajuka. "If we hand them over they'll be tortured for sure and the underworld would once again be in chaos." Ajuka always found his younger brother to be strange. He didn't seem to value life the way he should, and he's been sensing something off about him. That and his nun fetish wasn't healthy at all.

"Well if Phenex-san is to be believed about why he's declaring war, then it should be a pretty fair deal. You ordered his people to be killed so he gets the ones who wanted the job done and the war is averted." Replied Diodora

"We will not be handing them over and that's the final say on the matter." Said Serafall letting herself be known.

"Sona, have you seen the Uzumaki since the meeting? He seems to be on good terms with you. Perhaps you can help us talk him out of this war or we can negotiate something more reasonable. We can pay him any amount he desires, or as promised allow him to rebuild his clan once more." She asked.

"I'm sorry but he wasn't in Kuoh. I checked everywhere for him but he just vanished along with his peerage." She says keeping the information about the note to herself.

"Even if the boy has the legendary Rinnegan, it's doubtful that he and his peerage can declare war on the entire devil race." Says Venelana.

"Normally that would be the case." Began Ajuka "However, he's taken control of a group known as the Khaos Brigade. It's comprised of beings from all around. Devils, Fallen Angels, Yokai, etc. He showed us that he has thousands under his command. With that many it's safe to say he can follow through with his threat."

"Not only that but he showed us the mutilated body of the infinite dragon god. She was alive but in a comatose state." Said Sirzechs making those in the crowd's eyes widen in disbelief. "What he plans to do with her is unknown as of now.

"I believe that should be enough for now. We just wanted to let you all in on what has occurred and where things stand at the moment. Be on high alert, in the coming month you'll be informed if we'll need to prepare for war or not. Dismissed." Says Ajuka.

Everyone began to disappear to with their respective parents to their own clan compound. Before Sona could go back to Kuoh a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she was met the face of the current heiress of the Agares clan Seekvaira.

She watches as she conjures up a piece of paper and pen and begins to write on it. Once done she handed it to her.

"If you're looking for Naruto and he's not here, try this location." She says and disappears before Sona could say anything. Looking down at the paper she sees that it's directions to a place in Nagasaki. Then something donned on her.

"Wait, she didn't call him Uzumaki like everyone else did. And how would she know where to possibly find him." She said to herself. Though the sound of chuckling drew her attention. The laughter was coming from one Riser Phenex.

"Is there something funny?" She asks Riser. Even if he's Naruto's friend she's still wary around him. He was a dick to her best friend after all and didn't like how he looked at women.

"The reason she knows where to find him is because Seekvaira is Naruto's ex-girlfriend." He says before disappearing.

That certainly answered both of her questions. Frowning at the information she had just received and storing it away she looked at the directions again. Naruto said that he'd seek her out but she didn't have that kind of time. She decided she would go find him now. It would take a bit as she didn't know where she would land should she teleport, so she'd have to teleport to a nearby location and walk from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Meanwhile in Nagasaki-

In another large home Naruto sat with his peerage, with the addition of one extra person, they seem to be resting though that wasn't exactly the case.

"Naruto?" Begins Doni "Why did we leave Kuoh exactly? It's not like the Sitri heir would try anything. At least I don't think so anyway."

"It's not the Sitri he thinks would do something. It's more the Gremory, am I right?" Says Askin.

Naruto nods "You got it. I wouldn't put it passed her to barge into the place and start trying to go off on me."

"Not that it would do much." Comments Moka

"Someone is here." Says Grimmjow.

"I know. Askin, Moka go retrieve the bodies of Kokabiel and Ophis and get ready to go." He orders and looks towards the center of the room where three magical circles appear.

The first was a young looking man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. He's the descendent of the original Beelzebub. Shalba Beelzebub

Next was a man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. He also wore a cape. His hair was tied up into a small ponytail. He's the descendent of the original Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus

Finally, is a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and purple eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts. She's the descendent of the original Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan.

"The old Satan's?" Questions Naruto as he notices that Moka and Askin had returned.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vali who had been leaning against a wall. He had returned with Naruto after revealing himself to be aligned with the Khaos Brigade. Apparently Naruto had a job for him but they hadn't gotten to it yet.

"It's none of your concern." Says Shalba "We're here to retrieve Ophis. You will hand her over or you die."

"Not here we won't." Naruto says as he opens a portal and has everyone sucked in. When they reappeared they noticed they were in the middle of a frozen wasteland basically. Though in the distance they could see a large white structure. ( **It's basically Silbern from bleach. If you don't know just go to bleach 629 page 3** )

"Let's go to the war room. Vali, Doni, Esdeath. Would you mind taking care of them?" Naruto asks.

"I've always wanted to fight against the self-proclaimed true Satan's I'm in." Says Vali activating his scale mail.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while, I hope they're strong." Says Doni pulling out his sword.

Esdeath says nothing, she only chuckles and pulls out her rapier.

"Naruto." Says Moka not having left yet. "Why not use them as the other bodies? You wanted the Satan's but since they weren't found they should be the next best thing don't you think?"

Naruto had to agree, they were direct descendants of the original Satan's. They would be perfect.

"You're right. Try to leave them in one piece guys they'll be the perfect bodies to use." He says as he heads out with his peerage.

"You're not going anywhere!" yells Creuserey as a magical circle charging with magical energy appears before him. "Die" it shoots.

" **Divide** " was heard as Vali appeared in front of the attack and reduced its power until it was non-existent. He then flew at his with incredible speeds and buried a fist in his gut and sent him to the floor.

He got up and flew at Vali in rage. "Why do you ally yourself with a lowly house?! You're the descendant of the original Lucifer you should be fighting with us and helping us reclaim our rightful spots." He says as he throws multiple blasts of energy, which Vali just dodged.

"I couldn't care less about claiming that seat. I just want to fight strong opponents. I personally want to fight the Uzumaki as apparently he was strong enough to beat Ophis. This war with the devils will be a good stepping stone for me. As for you, you're a disappointment."

He appears in front of him once again and puts a hand on his forehead and begins Dividing until Creuserey drops to his knees.

"Please…Stop…." He begs in a pathetic display of fear.

"No." Vali continues until he no longer feels any power coming from him. He had literally removed all his power and life from him. Doing as told, the body was kept intact. He briefly wondered why Naruto wanted the dead bodies but he put those thoughts aside. He wasn't going to judge whatever weird shit the Uzumaki was into. He deactivated his scale mail and looked over to see how the other fights were going.

"We came for the Uzumaki and he sends an underling like you?" Says Shalba in discus, blowing the hair out of his face.

Having been called names his whole life before joining up with Naruto that comment managed to tick him off. Which was rare considering he's usually a very happy person.

"I hereby swear; I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut." He chants as a purple aura surrounds him and his right arm becomes silver. ( **I'm sorry if this incantation was not for this but it's been a while since I've seen Campione** )

He summons a long sword with a curved guard and gets into position.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but I can tell you it will not help you." Says Shalba as he blasts his magical energy towards Doni.

Doni swings his sword down the middle and Shalba frowns as he watches his spell get destroyed like nothing. He didn't have time to think on it more as Doni appeared in front of him and slashed diagonally at his chest.

Shalba was able to move back a bit but was still hit in the chest. He held his wound and realized that it hurt a lot more than a cut like this was supposed to.

"What's going on? Ophis's power should have healed me by now." He says to himself

"Oh you've realized it have you." Doni says smiling now "I can make it so that any injuries you receive by my blade take much longer to heal."

He goes once more to slice Shalba but jumps aside as multiple infinite circles appear on the ground as he uses Ophis's powers to try and destroy him.

"That doesn't seem pleasant." Doni comments. "It's a good thing I've got just the thing. O Blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, bestow upon me the fate of invulnerability." He chants and once again glows with power.

"What? How could he possess the power of the evil dragon?"

He rushes forward and goes right through the infinite symbols. In the smoke Shalba watched as the underling was blown up. He didn't expect to see him jump out of the smoke in perfect condition as he did though.

"Let's see how you like this." Doni says

He pulls back his blade and allows it to glow with power. He swings horizontally and upon contact with Shalba it released a massive explosion which sent the devil flying. He didn't stand back up.

Doni went to go check the body hoping he didn't overdue it with the last attack. He sighed a breath of relief when it was just bloody and cut up. As long as nothing was missing he would be fine. Looking over he noticed that Vali was looking at him with a look of approval. He was strong in Vali's eyes. He flashed the silver haired boy a thumbs up along with his usual smile and turned when he saw a giant ice meteor falling.

"Well are we going to just stand here all day or are we going to fight?" Asks Esdeath ready to get going.

"You'll regret ever trying to fight with me woman." Says Katerea as she raises her staff and makes three magical circles spin above Esdeath. They then each shoot black pillars of energy down.

"Is that all?" Esdeath creates a layer of ice above her and blocks the attack. She leaves it there in favor of slashing at Katerea, though she's surprised when she blocks with her staff and begins to push back.

The exchange blows for a while before Esdeath shoots ice spears at her. Katerea extends her hands creating multiple of them in order to destroy all of them as she wouldn't be able to dodge them all that fast.

Esdeath appeared right in front of her however with an extended left hand reaching for her.

"Freeze" She manages to touch part of Katerea's left hand and it began to freeze in seconds.

"Shit!" yelled Katerea as she lost the feeling in her left hand. She couldn't worry about it for long however as giant ice pillars began to shoot out of the ground at her. The fact that this place was completely covered in snow also worked to her disadvantage.

Katerea panted as she looked around but it didn't help. Everywhere she looked was just the blue ice pillars that had been attacking her previously.

"Pierce through" she heard Esdeath's voice from seemingly nowhere. The ice pillars all shot more at her and this time she didn't have enough room to dodge all of them. One pierced her leg, the other got a part of her waist.

"That's enough!" She yelled as black tendrils surrounded her. Esdeath felt her gain an immense amount of power and saw the ice break away. Katerea stood up still a bit shaky but had multiple magic circles around her staff.

"I don't think so." Esdeath says as she spreads her arms and everyone in the area felt the temperature drop even more. Katerea noticed that her skin started to become darker and her magic was not responding to her.

"What are you doing?" Katerea asks starting to fear what might happen. She was positive that with Ophis's magic she was near unbeatable.

"I've made the surrounding area colder. But around you it's cold enough that it's actually freezing your magical reserves along with your body. It should keep you down long enough for this." She says as she points up.

If Katerea could move her head she would look up to see an ice meteor heading right for her.

"Such a shame. You spoke so highly of yourself when we started and look at you. Oh well, you're weak so you're going to die." Esdeath says as she jumps back and watches as the meteor crushes the woman.

Using all the strength she could draw upon Katerea put up her last magical circle around herself in hopes of stopping the meteor. It held up for a second before breaking and allowing her to be crushed.

The giant stone broke on impact as Esdeath didn't want the woman to become a stain on the ground. Her king wanted her in one piece. She'd be a damaged piece but still complete.

She picked her up and nodded to the others to head to Silbern with their respective corpses.

When they reached the war room they noticed that Naruto was working on Kokabiel when he noticed them.

"Good job, put the bodies here on this table." He tells them.

"I forgot how precise you can be with a sword Doni." He says whistling at the damage done to Shalba.

"Got a little carried away hehe"

The peerage stood by and watched as Naruto pierced the bodies of the former Satan's and put them in tubes similar to the one Kokabiel was in.

"Almost done, just one more and we'll be ready. Come on let's head back to Nagasaki, there's some things we need to pick up."

They all teleported back to their new home and headed to their respective rooms to get their possessions. If they were going to be in Silbern for the duration of this war they couldn't leave anything behind.

A familiar blue symbol that Naruto knew belonged to the Sitri appeared on the floor as he was about to go to his own room. Out came Sona with her arms crossed looking right at him.

"Sona-chan? I told you I was going to get you in a week. How did you find this place?" He questioned

She narrowed her eyes at him and said "Your ex-girlfriend Seekvaira told me."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again not knowing how to reply. He didn't know that they knew each other. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Seekvaira here a long time ago.

"Fuck" he says. He wasn't expecting this conversation so soon.

 **I'll end it there for now. I know I said it would be flashbacks but I thought about it and it wasn't the right time yet. Anyways the fights with the former Satan's wasn't much but I hope they were still at least a bit entertaining. When I saw them in the anime I was disappointed with how weak they were. Creuserey was beaten by Sirzechs in seconds like come on.**

 **Anyways I showed a bit of Doni's skill in this chapter as well as Esdeath. Now Naruto will have to give Sona answers and he knows that she knows about Seekvaira. Anyways Silbern will be their base of operations during the war and if you haven't already guessed, the Phenex clan will be alongside him. I'm considering others let me know what you think. Anyways as always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get a chapter out but school has started and I've been flooded with homework. Not only that but I've been scheduled for a lot of hours at work as well so I hardly have any time for me really. I finally got some time to myself today and managed to get this written out for you guys since a lot of you were asking about an update. Also to those wondering 'This school has a prison?' is not abandoned I've just been having some trouble regarding how I want the next chapter to go, though I've already got some written down. Anyways enough talking let's get on with the chapter.**

Taking a deep breath and suppressing mild annoyance that she had decided to look for him rather than wait like he had told her he spoke, "Alright, I don't have much time right now so we'll have to make this quick."

Taking that as the 'go ahead' for her to ask questions she went ahead and did so. "Why are you doing this? Why are you declaring war on the devils?" In the time they'd spent together she never got any feeling of evil intent coming from him.

"Tell me Sona" there it was, the lack of affectionate suffix to her name that she had become accustomed to, though she noticed he only did that when he was being completely serious. "How would you feel, if your entire family was eradicated for something they 'could have' done? It would be different if we were planning some sort of coup d'état but we weren't. We were completely loyal to the underworld, yet we were still killed.

And for what? To keep a bunch of ancient relics happy because they 'thought' we were becoming too powerful? Answer this, do you like the way your society works?" He questioned

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Every rule the devils in the underworld follow are made by old people who believe that your blood makes you better than others regardless of anything else. Weren't they pushing the wedding between the Gremory and Riser because they wanted more 'pureblooded' devils? Because it was 'tradition'?" he asked but didn't let her respond and kept going.

"Then one of the most respected devils in the underworld went out of his way to screw over the Phenex clan after everything. Trust me when I say this, you may not feel the negative effects of the Satan's because you're from the family of one of the four, but some of the other clans aren't too pleased. You can tell that many are unhappy that their clans don't get as much of a say as the ones from the Satan's."

After he was done talking there was a pause between them. Naruto kept his gaze on her as he saw her facial expression change from angry to conflicted. And he was right, she was currently mulling over his words about the traditions of the underworld.

They had laughed at her and mocked her idea of a rating game school for everyone as they believed that only high class devils could attend them. He was also correct that Rias was being forced into a marriage simply for 'blood status' not only her but she was lucky enough to have broken her own engagement.

And if Naruto was right about the other clans being unhappy, there could be a civil war between them if Naruto canceled his own plans. The elders really were screwing everything up. But still…

"I see your point, however, you're still planning to kill thousands of innocent people. You'd be doing the same thing that they did to you." She points out trying to have him see the hypocrisy in his views.

"Not necessarily, though I don't have enough time to go into that but it is something I wanted to talk to you about as well. I have a proposition for you, I know that by now most if not every devil knows what's going to happen.

I know that not everyone in your clan wants to fight, I'm offering you and anyone who you wish to bring a chance to stay out of this war. I can move you to a safe location where they will be far from the fighting as well as having your own compound." He said clearly talking about the multiple buildings in Silbern.

"You don't have to answer now as you still have a month. If you can convince the Satan's to hand over the elders everything will be avoided, if not then you're more than welcome in my home. I don't want anything to happen to you. Think about it, I'll talk to you some other time. I have a meeting to attend."

With that he disappeared from his spot. Sona stood in the same spot however for a minute going over everything he had told her. On one hand she could see that the Elder devils who had a traditionalist view were doing more harm than good.

Take Sairaorg for example, he was basically disowned for not inheriting the Bael clan's power of destruction. She and Rias were forced into marriage contracts, and a school that could help the devils become stronger was ridiculed again for the same concept of status. Then Naruto tells her that he wants her to go to a safe spot with her clan to avoid the fighting.

She allowed a magical circle to appear underneath her and took off. She had a lot to think about.

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the gates of the Phenex estate once more. He was let inside by one of the family maids and was taken to wherever Riser was at the moment. He was in his room watching footage of old rating game's from some of the strongest devils out there when he heard the door open.

Realizing it was Naruto he paused the video and turned to his old friend. "So, what's the news?" Riser asked.

"Everything is almost set, the Phenex estate is ready in Silbern for your arrival. There's still some minor preparations to be set but for the most part we're ready. If the Satan's don't deliver within the month, it's war." Naruto said as he took a seat across from Riser. Both men relatively calm considering that their making war plans.

"War is almost guaranteed at this point." Started Riser "They've canceled the young devils gathering and will most likely begin preparing for war soon. Most of the clan heads have been meeting lately and more times than not you can tell some arguing goes on."

"I've expected that much, they're too stubborn to give into my demands. In any case those from your clan who choose not to fight will be kept in Silbern until the war is over, while those who choose to fight will be going back and forth between here and there."

Riser nods at the information "Most of us are willing to fight. We've had enough disrespect at the hands of the Satan's. The fiasco with the wedding was the final straw." He says angrily. In the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn't be marrying Rias because of her family. Luckily for him though Naruto came through.

"Speaking of fighting, who else has joined you besides the Khaos Brigade?"

"So far it's me, my peerage, The Phenex, possibly some of the Sitri, and I'm going to be talking to the Agares clan after leaving here today."

"Think they'll join up with you? If It helps any I've heard through some sources that Seekvaira is to be pushed into her own marriage contract. A bit late but the elder devils still believe that we don't have enough Pureblooded devils and that we'll soon be gone."

"I'm sure they will, they've been unhappy for a long time now. Vaira would always complain to me about what was going on in her family when she was frustrated. Not only that but if what you just said is true I think I have a way to get them to join me." Naruto commented.

"And I'm sure you did everything in your power to help her 'release her frustrations' right?" Riser adds with a smirk.

Naruto said nothing but allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upward.

"AHH I knew it." The Phenex laughs with his friend.

"Shut up, anyways I just figured I'd let you know what's going on. You're welcome to leave anytime you want just let me know. Do you happen to have a teleportation card to the Agares estate?" Naruto asked

Riser stands up and rummages through a drawer for a few seconds before pulling out a white card with the Agares Clan crest on it.

"We do. Almost every family has one to get them to the gates of the other clans, though it doesn't let you inside." He activates it on the ground and it expands.

Naruto steps on it and waits for a few seconds. "Thanks, I'll talk to you soon." His body disappeared in a flash of light green.

Naruto arrived in front of giant steel gate with the Agares crest in the center. He pushed a button on the side of the gate letting the people of the estate know someone was there. He wasn't really sure why they bothered with steel gates, if someone wanted to attack they could easily fly over.

The doors to the home opened up and Four people walk out. The first is none other than Seekvaira Agares. The second is a young man who looks to be around Naruto's age. He's wearing a black suit while holding a white cloth on his left hand. He has short black hair and no expression on his face. Naruto forgot his name. Though it's Alivian.

Following them were two more people the first is a tall man with Light brown hair and a moustache. He's wearing a dark blue suit with a matching jacket draped over himself. This is Lord Agares, head of the Agares Clan and Seekvaira's father. Next to him was a woman with long blonde hair and wore a similar outfit to her daughter. She looked like an older version of her daughter. This is Lady Agares.

"Yes? May we help you young man?" came the deep voice of Lord Agares.

"Not exactly, but perhaps I can help you. Allow me to introduce myself." He began.

"What do you want Naruto?" Interrupted Seekvaira. His face fell at having his introduction cut off. Rubbing his hand down his face he spoke.

"Did you really have to cut me off like that?" He asked looking annoyed.

Lord Agares's face lit up in recognition. So this was the devil everybody was talking about. "You're Naruto Uzumaki then?" He spoke. Lady Agares didn't miss how her daughter had recognized him right away. She shouldn't have known him since they weren't in attendance at the Phenex-Gremory wedding that was called off.

"I am. And I have something I'd like to speak to you and your clan about if you will hear me out." He spoke confidently.

His allowed the gates to be opened and motioned for the man to walk through. Though he did have his family stand a few steps behind them in case he tried something. Naruto noticed this but didn't say anything. It made him respect the man a bit, he knew what he could do but still put himself in front of his family.

They reached his office and he was going to usher out his daughter and her queen but they insisted that they stay. Seekvaira played it off as her having to know how to handle different matters when she takes up the mantel of clan head.

Naruto had to hand it to her, she still covered her curiosity well. Seeing no other alternative Lord Agares allowed them to stay and sat behind his desk with his wife and daughter by his side.

Lady Agares noticed that the young man in front of them was completely relaxed and looking straight at her husband as they sat across from each other. She also noticed that Seekvaira had her eyes narrowed at him. What was going on here?

Lord Agares broke the silence. "You said that you could help us? In what way?"

"Before I tell you that may I ask you a somewhat personal question?" The man raised an eyebrow in confusion not knowing where this was going but nodded.

"How did you meet your lovely wife here?"

"We met when we were younger and overtime we realized that we had a connection. From there everything fell into place. What does this have to do with anything?" He asked.

"When we were coming here you stood in front of your family as I walked by. You care a great deal for them, as you should. What you told me just now sounds like a nice little love story, one I'm sure you'd like for your own daughter to one day have wouldn't you say?"

Lord Agares's eyes widened by a small fraction now knowing what the man was going on about.

"I've been told that the elder devils have been pushing you wed your daughter to a pureblood. So that you don't 'die out.' Not only that but your clan along with several others don't really have too much of a say in what goes on in the underworld does it? If you're not from the Gremory, Glasya-Labolas, Sitri, or Astaroth you don't get much of a say in what happens.

With everything that is going on right now you'd think that everyone would be on the same page but no." Naruto states.

"So what is it that you're offering and what do you want in return?" Lady Agares asks.

"I'm offering you all a way out of what's to come by joining me. It's no secret that I want the Satan's to hand over the elders to me as they're responsible for my clan's demise." At this point his Rinnegan came to life "Within a month's time either I'll have the elders or war will break out. I can move your entire clan to a safe location away from this place while the fighting goes on.

As for what I want in return, I ask that if any of your clan members with to fight alongside me to get rid of the current system of the underworld they do so. If not just remain in your estate, I'll be providing until the fighting end."

"So basically even if we don't fight with you, you still win since that's an entire clan that won't be fighting with the Satan's." lord Agares deduced.

"Exactly, so what do you say?"

The man laced his fingers together and leaned in but stayed quiet, going over all the information that he had heard. With the way things were going, war was almost a certainty. For all their infinite wisdom the elder devils sure seemed to be the cause of all of this.

Uzumaki was giving him a solid way to prevent his family and fellow clansmen a way out and suffer no casualties. He'd need more time.

"Can you give me a day to talk this over with the clan?" He would need their opinion on it, though he was sure they'd tell him to take the deal. That and it was pretty unnerving being stared at by those purple and black eyes.

"Of course, I'll be back tomorrow morning to hear your answer. I'll show myself out now." He said as he stood and headed for the door.

"Please allow me to walk you out, we wouldn't be good hosts if we let you leave by yourself." Seekvaira said as she followed but not before reassuring her parents that she would be fine.

"Taking out other players before the fighting starts. It seems you've gotten smarter over time Naruto." She commented as they walked through the halls of her home.

"I was always smart, having you around just made my life easier so I let you take care of any critical thinking whenever I found myself in any situations." He commented smiling.

She huffed and continued walking before speaking again. "So, you and the Sitri heiress huh?" She asked trying to seem like she wasn't fishing for information.

Naruto just smirked as he knew what she was doing but decided to have a bit of fun. "Why do you want to know? Jealous?"

"Tsk. Hardly, I'm over you. I just feel sorry for her now that she's going to have to put up with your antics. Especially now that you're starting a war I can only imagine what kind of headache you'll cause the poor girl." She replied sharply. Though she'd be lying if the thought of Sona didn't bug her a little bit.

"Still have the same sharp tongue I see. In any case Sona is my friend and I wouldn't mind getting to know her better. Anyways this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully your father will have good news." Once out of the gates he teleported back to his peerage.

Seekvaira watched him leave, then turned around intending to have a talk with her parents. First she'd ask her father about this marriage thing she heard about, then her mother would no doubt want to talk to her about Naruto.

She knew that her mother was more perceptive than her so a talk was unavoidable. While a part of her wished that this situation could be solved peacefully, she knew that it wouldn't be the case. With all the information she has she knows that joining up with Naruto will be the better idea for the clan.

 **So I'm going to stop the chapter there. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I did have a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I'm also sorry there wasn't any action in it as it was mostly talking between characters. Anyways I'd like to know if you guys could name a few clans that Naruto could recruit, whether from DxD or any other Anime. To make up for the lack of action, the next one will feature a battle between Grimmjow and Ajuka so look out for that. Anyways I'm thankful for those of you who are still with me here and waited patiently for the chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, there was one guy who was saying that I was turning this into a harem or something since I mentioned he had an ex-girlfriend. I'm not sure how you came to this conclusion as he doesn't have Seekvaira or any other female in his bed. He's still single for fucks sake. Sona will be the only woman in his life and that's that.**

 **Anyways if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this chapter came out much faster than the last, I'm honestly surprised. I was just relaxing after class one day when the ideas hit me like reality does when I'm having a good time. Anyways there will be more action in this chapter than the last one. Though it will only be a brief battle, nothing major yet. Grimmjow will be using a technique that belonged to another Espada in this chapter just a heads up, and thank you to all of you who are still with me even though it takes me a little longer to update than it used to. Anyways, here's the next chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it.**

The following day the elders along with the Satan's had called another meeting. All clan heads and ultimate class devils were to attend. It took about half an hour for everyone to be in attendance but soon enough everyone was gathered in the hall where the young devils gathering was supposed to take place.

"If I may ask, why are we all here once more?" Asked lord Phenex as he couldn't understand what they wanted this time. Not like it mattered to him, he already knew what he was going to do. Murmurs broke out as everyone was also wondering the same thing.

Clapping his hands to get everyone's attention the current Lucifer stood up and spoke. "As much as we hoped we wouldn't have to, we're here to begin our war plans." He said with a solemn look. "War is inevitable at this point, it's best to begin the preparations now. And I will repeat myself now since many still say it, we will not be handing over the elders." He repeated, he knew there were some who wanted to give them up but they wouldn't be doing that.

Lord Phenex says nothing but shakes his head. " _They're digging their own graves_ " He thinks to himself. Naruto had told him some powers of the Rinnegan as well as some of the techniques he himself had created and he knew they were beyond the devils.

Having been mentioned one of the elder devils from the Astaroth clan spoke. "This is ridiculous! For all we know the Uzumaki brat could be bluffing, recruit a few people into trying to intimidate us and give into his demands."

"Your concern is noted." Said Falbium "However, in the event that he's not bluffing we do need to be ready. We do not take threats kindly." He knew that Sirzechs and Ajuka wouldn't be worried if the boy didn't mean it, even if he wasn't there himself when the ultimatum had been issued he knew they were being honest. He didn't think that a boy could usurp a dragon god for the sole purpose of only 'intimidating' them.

As the meeting went on Lord Agares had his suspicions confirmed. He had seen first-hand before this that they didn't get much of a say but as this meeting continued it only reinforced the accusation. This entire meeting was basically revolving around the four families related to the Satan's. Anytime any other clan would give their input it was waved off or just 'taken into consideration.'

You'd think that being the rulers of the underworld the Satan's could at least try and make it seem like they were being fair with everyone. As much as he hated marriage contracts he also found it dishonorable how the current Lucifer twisted the rules to screw the Phenex over.

After the Uzumaki had left his estate yesterday he had immediately called an emergency meeting with the clan. He told them all about the offer that was presented and to his surprise, most of them were quick to agree. A fourth of them even said that they would be willing to fight. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one who wanted the current system in the underworld changed. All it took was one person to speak up and people who were to scared or weak to do anything were all willing.

"If you would all look here." Ajuka says as he presents a hologram of the underworld. Everyone noticed that there were a few places on the map that were a different color than the violet map.

"The places that are colored in blue are key points that will need to be protected. Even though we as devils have a natural healing factor there are some injuries that need to be tended to by our special medicine. That means that all of the facilities where our resources to create them will be prime targets." He explained.

"Naruto Uzumaki is not someone we will be able to beat using force alone." Sirzechs continues. "He currently has as many if not more members on his side than we have devils. Fallen Angels, Devils, and Yokai have all aligned with him. Not to mention his peerage is made up of very powerful members." He explained

"But you and Ajuka are the strongest devils in the underworld!" An elder from the Glasya-Labolas clan shouts. There used to be three of them until one was killed by Grimmjow on Naruto's orders. "Surely, a child and a couple hundred criminals are no match for you two."

At that point both Lord Agares and Phenex just tuned out the rest of the meeting. The elders believed that since Sirzechs and Ajuka were the only known super devils they wouldn't be beaten. Maou knows how they lived this long thinking this way.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the meeting was finally over. Lord Agares didn't hesitate to transport himself back to his home. That meeting had solidified his decision and now all he needed to do was wait for Naruto to show up. As he entered his office he saw his wife going over a few files.

Hearing him enter she turns to him and flashes him a smile and pecks his lips as he sits down. "So how did the meeting go?" She asks as she puts away what she was looking at. He told her all about the meeting and the idiocy of the elders as well as how the Satan's were now fully preparing for war.

"The elders believe that he's just bluffing. Trying to scare the Satan's with war in order for them to hand them over to him." He explains.

"He's not bluffing." She says with confidence. "I had a talk with our daughter yesterday after she escorted our guest out. She says he's not the type of person to make an empty promise or threat." She explains.

Lord Agares' eyebrows knit together. He was about to ask how her daughter would know that when a knock was heard at the door. A maid entered. "My lord, Uzumaki Naruto is here and wishes to speak with you."

Making a mental note to ask Naruto how he knows his daughter he tells the maid to bring him. A minute later the young man in question entered the office and took a seat.

"Lord and Lady Agares, a pleasure to see you again. I trust you've come to a decision?" He asks rhetorically, knowing they had. He just needed to know what the answer was.

"We have"

"And?"

Taking a deep breath, the head of the Agares clan looks him dead in the eye and says "I spoke to the clan and have come to the decision to join you." He says before adding "Some of my clansmen are willing to fight alongside you, however, let me make it clear that my wife and daughter will not be participating in this war. Nothing is to happen to them." He finished sternly.

"Understood, only those who wish to fight will fight, and I guarantee you that nothing will happen to your family. You'll be in the safest place possible." Naruto says. "Though if I may ask, what made you decide to join me?"

"It was a combination of many things. This whole debacle with them trying to force my daughter into an arranged marriage, the lack of respect for our clan, the blatant favoritism that the Satan's and elders show towards their own families, and today's meeting solidified our decision."

The last part piqued Naruto's interest. "The Satan's called another meeting? What happened?" he asked. Once more he found himself repeating the events of the war meeting.

"So they think I'm bluffing, do they?" he asks with a small smile. Though anyone could tell it wasn't because he was happy.

Standing up he speaks once more, "I'll let you know when your estate is ready and you can move in anytime you please. If you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of." With that he left the room and estate altogether.

He headed to his current HQ in Nagasaki. Appearing in the common room he looked around until he found the person he was looking for. "Grimmjow, get ready we have a mission."

At the word mission the blue haired yokai was up and armed. Letting a wild grin appear on his bone covered face he asked "What's going on?"

"We're going to get a few members of the Khaos Brigade and pay the underworld a little visit. Let's go."

A couple minutes later and Naruto, Grimmjow and about one hundred men and women of different factions were standing a few miles away from Abaddon, a small city on the outskirts of the underworld.

"Ok, here's the plan. We're going to give the devils a few warning shots to the underworld. Abaddon has the highest murder rate in the underworld at the moment. The lowest of the low live here. Even so this is where the special plants to create light based wound healing cream is grown.

They have men patrolling the area and we're going to show them how easy it is for us to break their defenses. I'll summon the first twenty of you when I'm inside and will launch the attack, when we do the rest fly over and create as much chaos as you want. Those coming with me, do you have your summoning tags?" He asks

Twenty nods. "Good. Let's begin." Using chakra to enhance his body he seemingly teleported to the top of a building out of sight. Biting his thumb, he went through a series of hand signs and slammed it to the ground. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" In a puff of smoke Grimmjow along with the nineteen others appeared next to him.

Using his Rinnegan's power he lifted his right hand in the air and allowed it to open revealing eight missiles. "Let the games begin" In a flash all eight missiles took to the air and hit different buildings causing mass panic.

Those that stayed behind saw the smoke rising and knew that was the signal, and took to the skies with mad smiles on their faces.

"Grimmjow stay with me, the rest of you, scatter!" Soon it was only Naruto and Grimmjow watching the plan unfold from the roof of a building.

"Yo! What's the big deal?" Asked Grimmjow angrily "Why ain't I out there destroying shit?"

"Because Grim, we're still waiting on some people. Trust me when I say that you'll be happier that you're here. Speaking of the devils…" No pun intended.

Hundreds of magical circles appeared on the ground as devils rushed out to try and stop the attack. Naruto and Grimmjow watched as they kept coming, their attention was drawn to two specific crests though. One belonged to the Astaroth clan, the other to the Sitri.

Out of them came the current Leviathan and Beelzebub.

"Two Satan's?" Naruto asked, his voice a mix of surprise and amusement. "I had expected the reinforcements and perhaps Asmodeus, considering he's in charge of the military, but you two? What's the reason for this?" he asked

Before answering, both Satan's gathered demonic power into their hands and aimed it right at the two men. "Word got to us that two men who fit the description of you and triple S rank criminal Grimmjow Jeagerjaques were attacking Abaddon. Our chances to capture you two increased with both of us being here." Said Serafall as she kept her eye on both of them.

None of the four blinked as explosions broke out behind them as the Khaos Brigade members and Devils clashed.

"So you two came to deal with us and try and end this war now by taking me out is that it?" Naruto asked, a small smirk adorning his face. Turning to his blue haired friend he spoke.

"Grimmjow, I've made you wait for a long time. We've got a few minutes, you take Ajuka and I'll keep Serafall busy." Hearing that, Grimmjow's eye's widened as he looked over at his king. He had promised him a fight with the Satan's, and now it was his chance. He knew they wouldn't be able to go all out since they were on time but he wouldn't pass this up.

"Hahaha finally, I've been waiting a long time for this." He says as he draws Pantera from its sheath. The moment he fully draws it out he pounces. Serafall was quick to try and provide backup for her fellow Satan but was blasted out of the way by…. something. She ended up crashing through one of the taller buildings in the city.

As she shook her head to get back in the game she noticed that Naruto was right in front of her, eyes activated and everything. "Sorry, but I can't let you interfere with their battle. For right now you're going to have to settle for playing with me for a little bit." He said. He wouldn't kill her, she was Sona's sister. As much as she may like him he was sure if he killed her sister she would hate him for it.

 **Ajuka vs Grimmjow**

Ajuka released his demonic energy in the form of a dark green blast heading for the air bound Yokai. Seeing this coming he used Sonido to appear behind the Satan and use a horizontal slash at him. Ajuka summoned a protective barrier around his back effectively stopping the attack.

Jumping back Grimmjow saw the man still looked unfazed. Frowning at not being taken seriously he lifted his hand, palm outward and allowed a large red ball of condensed energy to form. "Cero".

The ball quickly turned into a large red blast of energy heading right towards the green haired man. Said man jumped into the air avoiding the blast but didn't have time to relax as Grimmjow was already coming down with a vertical one handed slash.

Covering his right hand with his family magic crest he stopped the attack. " _He's strong_ " Ajuka thought as he saw cracks appear in the crest. Pushing the attack aside and jumped back. Ajuka's eyes glowed green as ten magical circles appeared around Grimmjow.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Grimmjow as he looked around and saw that the ten circles were connecting themselves through lines forming a sort of barrier around the area where they were fighting.

"That last attack, 'Cero' I believe you called it, caused a lot of damage and even managed to kill some of my allies who didn't see it coming. This barrier will not only withstand that power avoiding collateral damage but will also allow any attacks within it to bounce back." He explained.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he looked around the dome. A light green shine surrounding them, he could see Naruto and the girl were not inside it. If the explosions in the distance were any indication he'd say they were over there.

Going back to his fight he began thinking. " _He's using this to stop me from using my Cero's, anything using demonic power will bounce back wildly. From what I know of him he's some sort of genius._ " A feral smile appeared on his face as he realized something.

Seeing the smile on his face Ajuka was on guard, he couldn't go all out, not unless he wanted to destroy a part of the underworld but knew he would have to step it up soon.

"You know here's the thing about people like you and the current Lucifer. You're both recognized as being super devils because of your immense power and intelligence. You however decided to focus more on intelligence and because of that your actual fighting ability is weak. Let's see how well you do when your intelligence backfire on you." Grimmjow says as he extends his arms outward. His body beginning to glow a dark blue.

"This dome is about seven hundred feet in diameter. Let's see how you get yourself out of this. 'Cero Metralleta'" out of his hands hundreds of dark red ceros are shout out in different directions.

Ajuka uses his wings to fly into the air and try and dodge all the attacks that continuously keep coming. " _Damn, he used my own barrier to force me to move around._ " He thought. Grimmjow also used his wings to fly around, though he would combine it with his Sonido to avoid the Cero's. Catching a glimpse of the Satan he used Sonido to go over and swing downwards at him. He barely grazed the man and he had to avoid a green blast from said man.

Seeing a cero come towards him he used 'Hierro' to harden his skin to avoid being injured. Taking the attack head on he watched as the Satan was still just flying around trying not to get hit. This pissed him off as they could've been having the fight of a lifetime right now but weren't.

Teleporting to his location he began flying alongside him while slashing and throwing kicks in between. They would occasionally have to spread out as to not be hit but would quickly be at it again. Grimmjow had to admit he was impressed that Ajuka could move fast enough to avoid so many Cero's coming at him this fast.

Ajuka seeing as he wouldn't be able to fight at his full capacity like this stopped flying and raised his hands. Every Cero within the dome stopped and headed straight upward and destroyed the barrier. As if it were glass millions of small green particles fell around them as the Cero's tore through the dome.

"So that's the fabled Kankara Formula huh?" Grimmjow said as he landed on the ground.

"You know of my Kankara Formula. How?" Ajuka asked as his hands glowed green.

"Yasaka may have mentioned it before when talking about the last war. You took control of my attack's demonic energy using some formula you create and make it do as you wish, in this case you stopped them and got rid of the dome since it was giving you trouble. I also know that since you're using it now, my attacks will be useless since you'll just control them." Grimmjow said.

Still ready to attack Ajuka replied. "You're well informed, so you know that it's over for you, now right? Any attack you send at me can be controlled by myself." Ajuka says. Grimmjow just laughs loudly.

"Over for me? Right. All that means is that my blasts won't work on you right now. But remember what I said earlier about you focusing on your intelligence?" He questions before disappearing.

Ajuka's eyes widen as he feels the air leave his body. Grimmjow's knee buried deep in his solar plexus. He couldn't focus on that pain as a diagonal slash cuts him from the left side of the waist to the right side of his shoulder.

"HAHAHA let's see how you deal with an opponent who you can't keep up with who's only using raw strength." He says as his body releases monstrous amounts of energy.

 **With Naruto as the fight happened**

Serafall noticed the green barrier go up and knew Ajuka must be worried about something for him to put that up. She jumped out of the way as a ball of fire collided against the ground she was standing on.

She had to jump to building to building as the fireballs kept coming. "It's not a good idea to look away from your opponent." Naruto said as he appeared in front of her and kicked. She ducked and used her staff to swing at him. Seeing as he dodged it she used her ice magic in an attempt to freeze him. She couldn't use her Celsius Cross Trigger here, less she wanted to get her own allies as well.

She summoned hundreds of ice shards created by using the water molecules in the air and aimed them all at him. Looking up he formed hand seals. " **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** " Hundreds of smaller fireballs met with the ice and the surrounding are began to disappear in steam.

Naruto stood still and waited as the steam let up. He quickly formed a handsign and activated his Rinnegan and noticed she was directly in front of him within the smoke. He charged and created a chakra rod as he approached. He dashed in front of her and thrusted forward only to be shocked as two jagged pieces of ice materialized in front of her an impaled him through the chest.

His eyes widened as he looked down then back at her, to his surprise she had a solemn look on her face. It was then her turn for her eyes to widen as she noticed a smile appear on his face as he exploded in a torrent of water.

Soaking wet she looked around her and saw him unscathed a few feet away. She saw him kneel and make more hand signs. She gathered more energy to her hands and was about to attack when she realized exactly what he was doing.

Electricity was building up in his hands and she realized that the exploding water clone had been to make sure she was soaked and conduct electricity. Forgoing her attack, she took to the skies when she was hit by something once more.

It infuriated her as she didn't know what it was that kept hitting her. She created a giant wall of ice all around her to buy her some time. " _This boy isn't normal, granted I'm not even close to using all of my strength but neither is he. Right now, I just have to make sure I can gather enough useful data on him and Jeagerjaques._ " She thought to herself.

She dropped the back portion of her ice wall and jumped right as the front exploded. Smoke once more separated the two. "This is getting real old" She said to herself as she watched him jump through. Though what worried her was the thirty or so giant fireballs that were coming out from the smoke as well.

It wasn't necessarily the attack that had her worried, she could stop that easily, it was that they were all heading in the direction of her fellow devils. She quickly retreated and using her families water magic created a giant water wall in order to hold off the attack.

Naruto was about to use a lightning technique when he felt Grimmjow's power build up. " _Looks like it's time to go, can't let them see that just yet._ " As Serafall was busy holding up the water wall Naruto dashed over to Grimmjow.

Right as he was about to grind his hand down his sword he felt a hand on his left shoulder. "Time to go Grimmjow." Naruto said.

The blue haired Yokai-Devil hybrid wanted to complain but knew he would get another opportunity, this time they would go all out. Nodding he sheathed his sword and powered down. Naruto noticed Ajuka looking at both of them then at the giant water wall.

Naruto noticed the look and spoke. "you might want to help the injured scattered about." With that he opened a dark portal in the air and flared his power. Every member of the Khaos Brigade that survived flew into it.

Taking one final look at Ajuka, Grimmjow spoke. "Don't think this is over, next time I want to go all out." With that he also left.

Flying over to Serafall he saw that about fifty or so were wounded while only about twenty were dead. "Serafall, did you manage to get any useful information?" He asked as his hand glowed green while he healed a devil.

"I did. I'll explain everything once we return." Nodding in understanding Ajuka and Serafall returned everyone to their main base to get them medical attention.

 **Let me just say that before anyone says I made them too weak, no one fighting was taking it 100% seriously. Not even Grimmjow, even though he was powering up. I plan to show that later. Secondly I apologize if the fights were bad but it's hard to make a fight scene when I haven't seen either Ajuka nor Serafall fight before.**

 **Also, I would love to be able to give you guys 6-10 thousand word chapters but I'm not really sure how to do so. If any of you are authors reading this and can give me any tips on creating larger chapters, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyways if you have any comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Damn, it's been a good while since I got to update this story. It's been a bit over a year since I last updated and to this day I still have people adding it to their favs and what not so thank you for that. Anyways I was looking through my anime collection and saw DxD in there and got a little inspiration to come back to it after a few episodes. Also, I don't know if I'm the only one that feels this way but the new animation for the coming season looks so damn bad. It may just be me but I think it looks trash. Anyways enough ranting lets get on with it.**

After tending to their injured the two Satan's along with their people disappeared from the battle field. Ajuka and Serafall reappeared in the war room to see their fellow leaders waiting for them. Dusting themselves off quickly they took their seats.

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked seeing the light bruises on their faces.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques led the attack. They had about a hundred or more members there with them. Grimmjow fought against me while Naruto led Serafall away." Ajuka started "They're stronger than we thought. Grimmjow, though more of a brute strength fighter is smart. He knew about my Kankara formula, rather than backing down he released more power knowing that I couldn't control that." He explained.

"Interesting." Falbium said "How strong would you say he is exactly? As of right now he's listed as a triple S rank criminal so we know he's strong."

Ajuka stared down at the table thinking for a second before replying "At the very least he's high ultimate class, if the drastic increase in power I felt from him was any indication. He has a high battle IQ, immense stamina, and large magical reserves. Triple S isn't enough." He says raising the eyebrows of his colleagues.

It had been many years since someone had attained a triple S rank status, and for someone to require something higher was rare. "I think it would be wise not to allow anyone other than ourselves, and perhaps even Daihauser to face him. I would give him an X class flee on sight ranking." Ajuka finishes.

"Naruto Uzumaki also has a high battle IQ. He used many different techniques as distractions to try and set me up. He has a technique that allows him to hit you without even being near you. You can feel it but you can't sense it coming." She explains. Ajuka was going through the different possibilities of how this was possible.

"He can use water, fire, and electricity based techniques. His physical strength is also very high." She continued.

Sirzechs nodded in agreement "He must be if he can order someone like Grimmjow around. What's the status of Abaddon and the devils that went with you?" He asked.

"It's bad, in both cases." Replied Ajuka. "While we were held up fighting with the two leaders the rest of his men seemingly went on a rampage. We lost one hundred twenty whereas they probably lost thirty." He finished

"The plants that help create our medicine were mostly destroyed in the crossfire." Serafall added "From what I could see before my battle with Uzumaki there were blasts being shot in all directions."

"So what do you make of this?" Asked Falbium "The month hasn't passed yet and he's already attacked one of our territories." He looked at his fellow leaders with the most seriousness they hadn't seen from him.

"It's most likely a message." Deduced Ajuka "He's showing the underworld he's not messing around and he want his demands me."

Sirzechs crossed his arms and sat back slightly "So a demonstration of power. He targeted a crucial spot and proved he could get away with it." He said and sighed "This is getting out of hand, the chances of this being resolved without violence continues to decrease." He says.

"Even though we have a month I think it's safe to say our minds are made up then." Said Falbium. They all turned to him. "We might as well prepare ourselves for a full scale war. Tsk. I was hoping this meeting with the other factions would lead to peace and we end up with another war." He finished angrily.

"Looks like it." Serafall said uncharacteristically serious "I hoped Uzumaki could be reasoned with but now thousands of young devils are going to witness war like we had too growing up. Perhaps even worse. In any case we'll have to discuss this with all of the clans, let them know what's coming."

"What about the young devils themselves?" Ajuka asked. "With the exception of Riser they'll most likely want to participate." He said, it was true. Some of the devils from this generation were eager for a fight. Zephyrdor being one of them.

Falbium being the head of the military answered. "At this point only three of the devils will be useful. Diodora, Sairaorg, and Riser regardless of whether he wants to or not. To not do so would be treason. The others don't have the magical capability, they'd be killed quickly." He says.

"Very well, we'll discuss the details to the clans within the week." Sirzechs said as he stood up. Seeing that the meeting was done the others did the same. In seconds the room was empty.

Meanwhile at the Sitri compound another meeting was going to begin.

The heiress of the Sitri clan and younger sister to the current Leviathan was sitting in her room going over what Naruto had said to her. The elders were the cause for all of this and yet the Satans either chose to ignore it or were ignorant that they were in the wrong.

Those same elders were the ones that set people up in marriage contracts, kicked their own family out for not having a family trait. Sairaorg was a good example of that, he was kicked out for not having the Bael power. They laughed at her dream knowing she was dead serious. Perhaps her parents would be able to give her a better explanation for this. She walked to her fathers study where she knew her mother would also be at this time.

She passed by multiple maids and butlers that bowed as she passed by. Stopping at the door she knocked until she was granted access.

"Sona, what can we do for you?" Her mother asked happy to see her daughter. Pushing her glasses up she replies.

"I'd like to speak to you both. It's rather important." She says. She noticed their demeanor change, probably worried as she hardly came to them like this. Her father ushered her to a seat in front of him.

"What's on your mind Sona?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" She states. Her parents quickly glance at each other before turning back to her.

"What about him?" He mother asks, wondering where this conversation was going.

"We're at the brink of war. From what was said at the last meeting all he wants in order for this to cease is the elders in charge of his families death. I'm wondering why we don't hand them over." She says. She sees her father open his mouth, most likely to repeat what was said at the meeting, and raises a hand to stop him.

"They pressured you into getting me into a marriage contract. They've laughed at me every time I try and push my school idea, they encouraged Lord Bael to remove his son from the family for not inheriting his power, and the most important one, they're the reason this war is about to happen.

Even Diodora and Riser agreed that they should be handed over, so why isn't it taken into consideration?" She asked, hoping they had some reasonable response. She was disappointed.

"Sona, even though they're no longer as strong physically they still hold enormous influence in the devil community. It would be chaos without them." Her mother says hoping she would understand.

"Mom, we as devils may not be the kindest of species but don't you think what they did should have some sort of consequences for them? They were afraid that the Uzumaki's would become powerful and wiped them out. Ironically enough the only survivor of their little genocide turned out to be the most dangerous. They're the reason why thousands of our people are going to be killed." She said, her calm facade cracking ever so slightly.

"Four lives in exchange for thousands. Why is that so hard to understand?" She finished. Not a word was said for a few minutes, she used this time to regain her composure and noticed her parents had been staring at her with an unrecognizable look on their faces.

"Sona…" Began her mother "are you taking his side in this?" She asked slowly.

"I just want a logical explanation as to why this war hasn't been averted yet." She answered easily dodging the question. Her answer wasn't a lie anyways.

Luckily for all of them Lord Sitri was alerted that he had someone waiting to have a meeting with him and had to end the conversation. Seeing the dismissal, Sona stood up said her goodbyes and headed back to her room.

On the way back she couldn't help but be disappointed. Her parents couldn't giver her a proper answer either. She wondered why when she remembered the words Naruto had told her the last time she spoke to him. " _Trust me when I say this, you may not feel the negative effects of the Satan's because you're from the family of one of the four, but some of the other clans aren't too pleased._ "

"This is what he was talking about." She said to herself quietly. Her family had a large say in what happens in the underworld. They aren't 'as' negatively affected by decisions made by the Satan's as other clans are.

The Sitri, Gremory, Astaroth, Glasya-labolas, all of them must believe that everyone is fine with the status quo of the underworld, when the reality is that it's far from fine. Even without Naruto being the catalyst that set it off, she was sure someday other families would have had enough.

She opened her room and stared out the window over looking the mountain range. "We're being led into a war we can't win." She said. The loss of life is going to be grand she realized.

A sudden thought came to her mind, and she felt guilty for even having it but it was possibly her only way out. "I need to talk to Naruto." With that she activated her magical circle and disappeared.

Back in Nagasaki Naruto was sitting with his peerage discussing the attack. "I think we got the message across." He says after eating a piece of sushi.

"I told you I'd let you have your fight with a Satan Grimmjow." He says to his blue haired friend.

"You did. It'll be a lot more fun at full power though, after that little skirmish I'm positive I can beat him." He says "Green haired bastard doesn't know what's coming to him." He adds and grins.

"Do you think this little skirmish will convince the Satan's to hand over the elders to us?" Asked Doni from another couch. He was answered by the former quincy.

"I doubt it." He said lazily from his spot. "Rather than handing them over they're probably gonna start gearing up for war." He added. No one spoke as they noticed the blue Sitri crest appear on the floor. The entirety of the gathered peerage stood up and took their food someplace else, knowing that whatever she wanted had nothing to do with them.

When she appeared she noticed everyone was leaving the room. However, Naruto made no sign to show he was leaving. Once the last person was out he spoke.

"Hello Sona-chan, what can I do for you?" He asked happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She greeted remembering to add the 'kun' suffix to his name as a part of their chess bet. "I was wondering if that offer you made to me was still valid." She said surprising him.

He wasn't expecting her to take it considering how she was trying to find flaws in his goal. "Of course." He replied "You and your family can get a compound in Silbern immediately." He told her.

"No. Not my family." She said causing him to frown in confusion "Just me and my peerage." Now that threw him for a loop.

"They don't see the harm that's being caused." She added seeing his confused face "All I ask is that when the time comes to fight please don't kill me family." She pleads.

"I know that you'll cross paths with them soon. Most likely with my sister, but please don't kill them." She repeats, she looked to be on the verge of tears. It was only through sheer willpower that she managed to contain them.

Not wanting to see that happen Naruto stood up and approached her. She made no effort to move when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "I promise they won't be killed." he tells her reassuringly. They stayed standing for a minute before sitting down on the couch he was previously occupying.

With her still in his arms he asked "Who knows you're doing this?" Referring to her joining his side.

"No one." She says "I'm going to tell my peerage after this, I hope they understand the situation." She tells him. Naruto nods and they fall into silence. Deciding that the atmosphere was too gloomy he stood up.

"Hey, I have an idea." He said "Let's forget all about this for a little while and go out." She frowned in confusion.

"Right now? There's a war about to…" she's cut off as he took her hand and began leading her outside. As they passed by the other room Naruto stopped to talk to someone she remembered seeing once.

"Askin, I'm going to be out for a little bit. You're in charge should anything happen. I doubt anything will but you know…" He trailed off. The man drank his coffee with one hand while shooing them off with the other. The moment they stepped outside they disappeared.

When they reappeared they were in some sort of alley. Naruto poked his head around the corner to make sure they weren't seen and they stepped out. She counted herself lucky that she was in her casual clothing, black blouse and jeans as opposed to her school uniform she was usually in.

She looked around and was amazed at the sight. Lots of trees all decorated with purple lights around them. Plenty of sakura blossoms littering the ground. There was even a multicolored bridge going over a large body of water.

"Where are we?" She asked as she continued looking around.

"We're at the Meguro river. I found this place a year ago looking for potential peerage members. Never came back though, always too busy" he told her as they began walking. They walked alongside the river taking in the sight. It was beautiful.

She never had time to just wander around. She was always looking for peerage members, dealing with devil matters, or thinking about her future that she couldn't enjoy herself. Seeing as her mind was made up, she didn't have any of those worries. Well she still had her future to think about but that would be decided after the war. For now she finally felt like a regular girl.

For the next hour and a half the two of them spent their time going to the nearby shops checking everything out and just enjoying each others company, both knowing that this was the most peace they'd get for the coming days.

Soon a miniature magical circle appeared in Sona's hand and brought it up to her ear. She stopped walking and faced him. "That was my sister, she wants to talk to me about something. It must be important for her to not tell me how much she missed me or something overly dramatic. I'll talk to my peerage after. Meet me at Kuoh in about two hours." Throwing caution to the wind she quickly pecked his cheek before heading into an alley and disappearing completely.

"She's braver than I thought." He said to himself as he too took off. When he had made it back to his base he headed up to his room to get some rest. Like Sona he too got an alert.

"What's going on Riser?" He asked through their connection.

"The Satan's just had a meeting with all the Clan heads. Father told me that they're gearing up for war. Myself along with Diodora and Siraorg are going to be the only younger devils to be participating." He told him.

"So they've decided on war then, could've saved everyone if they had handed them over but oh well." Naruto replied, in the end the elders would be his.

"That's right. We need to move quickly, the Satan's will be calling everyone soon to begin making their battle plans." Riser told him.

"Alright, give the rest of your famliy the coordinates to our base in Nagasaki. The underground training ground. It'll be large enough to hold everyone as well as the others." He said before shutting off the magical circle. He created another one and brought it up to his ear. It was one he hadn't used in a long time.

"Naruto?" Came the voice from the other side.

"Seekvaira." Naruto greeted "Sorry this isn't a social call but I need to speak with your father urgently." He told her. She told him to wait a minute while she went to get him. He should've asked for access to him last time but it slipped his mind.

"Uzumaki" Came the voice of Lord Agares.

"Lord Agares, I assume you've heard the news?" He didn't need to say more as the man knew what he was referring to.

"I have, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but we have no choice." The man told him.

"We'll have to move fast. I want you and your Clan to teleport to a specific location in Nagasaki, from there we'll head to Silbern and your Clan can enter it's new estate." He explained and gave the coordinates. He closed the connection and gathered his peerage. They headed down to their training ground and waited.

Soon the entirety of the Phenex clan arrived, luckily their underground area was massive. Not too long after the Agares clan arrived, they didn't seem surprised to see the Phenex clan there as they knew they were involved with each other from the wedding fiasco.

"Alright, let's get going." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan. Those who hadn't seen it before looked on in awe as his eyes changed and a dark portal appeared before them.

"Grimmjow. Askin." He called the blue haired man and the black haired man. "Askin. Make sure our dragon god is well hidden in Silbern. Grimmjow you lead them to their estates when they enter, I have to go pick up a few more people." The two men nodded and headed in the portal. Naruto motioned Lord Agares to enter and after a brief look at Naruto he too went in.

Once he had stepped through Naruto allowed the portal to close. "Almost done. Now to head to Kuoh." He said before disappearing. The Agares and Phenex had left the underworld the war was officially underway.

 **Alright so I'll stop it there, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If there's anything you guys wish to see more of please let me know. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will drop so I'm sorry if it takes a while, the motivation for this story comes and goes. If you guys have any comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
